


风流阵

by HiHassy



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHassy/pseuds/HiHassy
Summary: 标题取自“风流阵里急先锋，牡丹花下赵子龙。”意为男欢女爱。





	1. 01

合宿一结束金宇硕就跟着李镇赫回了家。

准确地说，那是李镇赫出道以后重新在首尔租的一间单身公寓，他成年以后就不太想要和父母继续住在一起，平常热闹惯了，回家以后反倒想要沉静下来。房子不算大，一室一厅外带一个被改成侧卧的小书房，但地段很好，价格合适，后来经历了一些事情金宇硕也住了进来，成为了他的房客。

“同居”这件事在他们本公司里不算什么秘密，原以为解决起来会十分困难，谁能想到会得到大家的一致同意。大部分人都用过分怜悯的眼神看向金宇硕，嘴里念叨着，“应该再多给他点时间的。”更甚者，还会有人提醒李镇赫要随时注意金宇硕的情绪和状况。

只有李镇赫自己知道，这个人既然决定回来了，那就是整装待发，势在必行。当然，他不想把自己对于金宇硕的充分了解完全暴露在人前，这是他的破绽，一旦有人察觉到，事情就会变得危险起来。

“买根雪糕怎么样？”

李镇赫听着耳边突然响起的说话声侧头看向坐在副驾驶上的金宇硕，这才发现车已经停在了家楼下。他想着合宿开始那天他和金宇硕还裹着羽绒服，时间一晃而过，离开制冷器的户外热得让人很不舒服。

他朝一直等待他答复的金宇硕点点头。

最终只有金宇硕买了雪糕，李镇赫提了一袋子的水和零食跟在他身后。回家第一件事情两个人都是默契地打开了空调，金宇硕蹬掉脚上的运动鞋倒在地板上喟叹一声，他撕开雪糕的塑料包装袋，轻轻舔了起来。

他的吃相和同性一比较显得过分温柔了些，再配上一张精致漂亮的脸，就变成了赏心悦目。

雪糕遇热融化了小半，白色膏体在金宇硕看不见的地方缓缓向下流淌，就快要滴到他的下巴上了。这一幕很快就落在了已经打着赤膊的李镇赫眼里，他完全可以冲上前帮金宇硕处理掉这些恶心难忍的东西，用纸巾擦掉、用手指抹掉……总之方法很多，但很快他的心思又变了，他想亲眼看着金宇硕把那些蜿蜒往下的液体全部舔掉，舔到一干二净。

光是这样想着他就已经觉得口干舌燥起来，先前猛灌进嘴里的冰水作用尽失。金宇硕躺在地板上，宽大的T恤露出了一边的锁骨，他微微眯起眼睛，没有焦距地游离在浑浊的空气中，古怪地扭曲成了性感勾人的目光，让他对雪糕的舔弄带了些莫名地色情感，尤其是红舌吐出慢悠悠地在雪白冰柱滑动、吮吸，就好像在舔——“哎呀！”

李镇赫目光一怔，倍感无奈，金宇硕最会在恰当的时刻打断他的遐想，望着漂亮男人狡黠的笑，就好像所有肮脏的、低俗的、隐晦的心思都被对方一眼看穿了。

金宇硕坐起来，在他面前晃了晃被粘稠液体糊住的双手，说：“我想去洗个澡。”

看着没来得及被舌尖舔净的奶油，李镇赫偏过头清了清被异物卡住的嗓子，朝对方“嗯”了一声。

他想，有些可惜。

-

金宇硕人一离开视线，李镇赫只觉得心火更旺，冷气、冰镇汽水都没能让他爽快几分。他脑海里还浮现着刚才金宇硕似笑非笑的样子，然而实际上首尔还未真正地开始迎接盛夏，他心里却早已被金宇硕撩拨到响起了高温预警。

燃料是他自身的无限想象，而金宇硕就是那把不经意间落在他心房的火，混合着温度过高的空气，“砰”地一声完全爆炸，让他快乐又不安。

金宇硕一丝不挂的躯体在他眼前一闪而过，他微微低下头看着自己无法平息的欲望，心想，为什么要这样委屈自己？他咳嗽了几声，朝还未响起水声的浴室里喊了一句，“太热了，我想进来和你一起洗。”

下一秒金宇硕就全身赤裸着为他打开了浴室门，“快进来。”光洁的酮体在昏黄的灯光下也还是白皙如常，李镇赫听见了自己喉头滚动的声音，身体不由自主地先行动了起来。

浴室的面积相对于其他单身公寓是偏大的，以前一个人住的时候，李镇赫觉得这里有些空旷，等金宇硕住进来以后又觉得恰到好处，装下两个成年男性也不会显得拥挤。所以比起独身公寓，李镇赫反而觉得这里更像为了地下情侣而准备的最佳场所。

暗想他和金宇硕在这里偷情的话，应该会为他们带来难以磨灭的高潮。

李镇赫走进浴室前就把自己给扒干净了，金宇硕神色如常地瞥了眼他已经有了不小动静的阴茎，就好像完全不知道李镇赫下一步想做什么一样。他总会这样，李镇赫是知道的，金宇硕喜欢在引诱他以后又把决定权再抛回给他，不等到自己主动黏上去，这个男人就会装作刚刚的一切全都没有发生过。

金宇硕很危险，但他绝不会把自己在置于危险之地。

李镇赫也知道对方在害怕什么。

也许和天气有关，也许错在雪糕，他对金宇硕的渴望早已充斥进了全身，看着金宇硕笔挺却瘦削的背影他故作镇定地贴了上去，还顺手拧开了淋浴喷头。

初始过低的温度冲得他一激灵，反而让他冷静了几分，近似被他搂在怀里的金宇硕倒没有太大的情绪。知道他不会再进行下一步的动作，金宇硕便自顾自地开始清洗起来。

李镇赫看着近在咫尺的金宇硕，犹豫再三，还是把对方搂在了怀里。

对方愣了愣，但没有显露出拒绝的意思。

触碰到金宇硕柔软肌肤的一瞬间李镇赫原先计划好的图景就全部被打乱了，借着身高差距，他勃起的阴茎胡乱地蹭着对方的鼓缝，毫无章法，幼稚慌乱，像个未经人事的梦遗少年。可他的嘴里却说着和性爱没有任何关联的话题，说得最多的就是合宿时的趣事。

金宇硕不常来找他玩，大部分时间都在练习，与其说是冷漠，不如说是对自己太过凶狠，不留一条回头路。

李镇赫讲了好多，对方都只是配合地笑了笑，后来他想了想两个男人在这么暧昧的情况下讨论一些无厘头的事情是很让当事人尴尬的。但在说到韩胜宇想和金曜汉洗澡，把金曜汉吓坏的事情时，金宇硕挣开他的双臂，转过身来直勾勾地盯着他，说：“这个时代里，两个人独处一室就是很容易擦枪走火的。”

“不论男女。”

金宇硕话音刚落，李镇赫就感觉有只湿热的手抚摸上了他的性器，他呼吸一滞，瞪大眼睛半天不知道该说什么。

“我们不是也一样嘛。”金宇硕笑了笑，那只手却没有离开过他的下身，修长的手指在他的欲望上随心游走，像蛇吐着信子带着让人迷恋的凉意，非但达不到泻火的作用，反倒让火焰越燃越高。

李镇赫张了张嘴，还未开口呼吸就变得沉重非常，他抬起一只手猛地握住金宇硕的，往自己的性器上快速抚弄，嘴里还说着，“再用点力。”而他的另一只手支起了金宇硕的下巴，他想看看金宇硕现在的表情。

冷漠的还是淫荡的，亦或是两者都有。

即使金宇硕的脸上同时出现这两种表情也不会显得矛盾，这或许是因为他本来就是个诱人且危险的矛盾体。他人痛恨他拒人千里的眉眼，却又期待摧毁这保护屏障的时机，有朝一日撕碎他的伪装让他倒在自己的身下，最后在不知不觉间生出迷恋之情。

谁都想看到这张一尘不染的脸上沾上些别的什么东西，让他变红、变坏。

金宇硕白净的脸蛋在潮湿的室温下渐渐晕成了粉色，微微张着的红唇略显干燥像在等待一个湿润粘稠的吻。李镇赫忍不住先低下头吻了吻他开始泛起水光的眼睛，他的动作要十分小心，因为稍不留神就会溺死在这汪泉水里。金宇硕眨了眨眼睛，最后又顺从地闭上眼睛，遇见火热的光，月亮就躲了起来。

李镇赫的吻还在继续，但他不在同一处多做停留，从眼角滑下，接下来就是向往已久的丰唇。吻上去之前，他不由自主地舔了舔自己灼热的两瓣嘴唇，就好像在做一个完美的仪式，只有这样压抑情感、饱含热爱，再瞬间爆发出来才能体现出他对这个吻的重视，对金宇硕的重视。

金宇硕在性事上十分温柔，比起雄性动物之间常见的相互挑衅，如果李镇赫想要的话，他就只会敞开大门不做过多的阻拦。所以李镇赫想要与他唇舌交融并不是件难事，他们的牙齿从未发生过争执，两条舌只要一触碰就会相靠相依，就连呼吸也都是平和地寄生在对方的口腔里。像湿热的季风，划过嘴唇，除了颅内的快感不会留下一点痕迹。

这是他们之间最喜欢的感觉。既不扫兴，又不会侵犯主权，最安全的亲昵方式。

李镇赫抽回舌尖的同时还顺便舔了舔金宇硕的嘴唇，那里是甜的，有夏天的感觉，他还想再放进口中好好尝一尝但最终是忍住了，浅尝辄止才能念念不忘，成年人面对佳肴就要做好千万不要一口拆吃入腹的觉悟。

越是想要得到就越是要学会忍耐，李镇赫与金宇硕四目相对，没过一会儿就败下阵来，他靠在金宇硕只剩骨架的肩头上，没好气地道：“怎么那么喜欢你。”

放在以前李镇赫决不会这样坦诚的，哪怕人人都能看出他对金宇硕与别人不一样，他也可以对自己的感情闭口不提。因为金宇硕在这段博弈当中太过游刃有余，直接地，热烈的，单纯的感情只会被这人当作笑话一场。

他像风流阵中令人痴迷又胆寒的艳鬼，心狠手辣却面容娇媚，就算可怖也有前仆后继的庸人心甘情愿成为他的亡魂。

但后来李镇赫发现，金宇硕并不是这样的，比起魑魅魍魉，他更像一枚躲在坚硬蚌壳中的明珠，危险撩人的外表不过是为了保护自己。李镇赫窥探了天机，如今企图用真心撬开宝藏的硬壳，再进驻到对方最柔软的世界当中。即使离目标达成还有一段距离，但从那以后，李镇赫就意识到了‘只要自己一表白，金宇硕就会脸红’这一事实，现在也是一样。

金宇硕红着脸偏过头笑出了声，他停留在李镇赫阴茎上的那只手动作反倒加快了许多，他说：“你是说喜欢我这样吗？”

李镇赫想说确实很喜欢，但心中又升起了几分不甘心，大手随即握住了金宇硕蹭在自己腿间早已有了硬度的性器，力道颇大地揉搓起来，“那你呢？你喜欢吗？”

金宇硕皱着眉头想要逃离他的挑逗，往后退了几步撞在挂满水珠的冰冷瓷砖才发现自己根本无路可退，只慌张了几秒钟金宇硕回过神来靠在身后的墙上身体大开，朝李镇赫的手意味深长地看了一眼，“喜欢啊，技巧是越来越好了。”

这样一说，李镇赫更不可能放过他，与他耳鬓厮磨时，嘴里还说着“想要口交”，“什么时候才能含我的鸡巴”……明明是撒娇的音调，每句话却都咸得要命，让双方都又渴又热。

金宇硕轻轻喘息着，他连呻吟都是没有重量似的又柔又轻，携带着细碎的绒毛在李镇赫的心脏上、头颅里作乱使坏。他猛地使力揽低李镇赫的脑袋，仔细地看着男人，说：“让我射了，再帮你。”

他的舌尖滑过燥热不再的湿润嘴唇，又快速回到齿间，像在舔那根融化的雪糕，又像在舔男人高昂的欲望。李镇赫想也没想地就直接吻了过去，他们挨得很近，身子贴着身子，阴茎撞击着阴茎，湿漉漉的，黏糊糊的。

过电一般的快感从相连的肉体传入彼此的大脑，李镇赫难得地咬破了金宇硕的嘴唇，腥甜的香味带着催情的魔力，让他们发疯发狂。

季风刚过，狂风暴雨将至。

他和金宇硕都是风流阵里的一枚棋子。


	2. 02

传递在鼻息之间的血腥味挑逗着李镇赫的性欲神经，有一瞬间，在无人察觉的时候，他彻底失控了——只想要彻底毁掉面前的人，让他成为自己的胯下之奴。潜意识赋予了他不可自控的行动，他用力地把金宇硕压在浴室的墙角之间，用修长的双臂架起牢固的铁笼，将来之不易的猎物困在心中圈定的安全范围内。

他急躁地吮吸金宇硕饱满且颤动的嘴唇，那里的肉感品尝起来就像蜜果一样多汁浓郁，令人上瘾，李镇赫忍不住又是重重地咬上一口，听见对方吃疼的叫声没有退缩之意，反而更为兴奋起来，他紧紧地束缚住猎物，变换着角度用力啃噬，恨不得与对方融为一体。

甜的要命，喜欢的要命，那被自己含在嘴中搅弄的软舌也都在溢出甜水。

金宇硕擅长享受快乐的事情，他并不反抗，李镇赫吻他，他就会耐心回吻。更何况再凶猛地攻势他也有四两拨千斤的能力，他的温柔有时候会让人感到忧心，但有时候也会给人带来震撼的惊喜。

当然，被情欲蒙住双眼的时候，是谁更陶醉一些已经没人计较了，欲火越烧越旺，无人幸免。

只是纠缠的时间一长，金宇硕便失了优势占了个下风。也不知道吻了多久，总之连温热的水流击打在身上都会发出战栗的时候，金宇硕开始尝试挣脱李镇赫的禁锢，轻而易举地，就好像他才是这座牢笼的主人一样，被困住的其实另有其人。

他揉着还有些刺痛的嘴唇往后缩了缩，身体紧贴在后方的墙壁，冰凉的触感让他浑身汗毛舒张。

在刚才的“斗战”中，李镇赫的腹部被金宇硕的手肘狠狠碰了一下，他下意识地弯下腰，发出急促的喘息，锋利的眼眸之间写满了对性爱的期待。

金宇硕也不好受，他仰着头向后靠着，双眼紧闭，从微微嘟起的嘴唇中传出了几不可闻的呻吟声。好一会儿，他才打起精神和李镇赫对视，他舔了舔开始结痂的下唇，眯起眼睛眼神暧昧，问：“怎么像头野兽一样？”

李镇赫不可置否，他勾起一边嘴角，凑上金宇硕的肩头又吻又蹭，真真像头被驯服的猛兽，“而且还是发情了的。”

金宇硕也不知是被他的话还是刺得自己肩窝处发痒的头发给逗笑了，还没来得及回话，李镇赫就随即补充道：“都是被你勾引的。”

金宇硕挑了挑眉，那双会作曲，写得一手好字的修长玉手，此刻正在男人的生殖器官上打转，弄得修剪匀称的指缝里也都沾满了腥臊的黏液，语气却无辜天真，“我有那么淫荡吗？”

李镇赫并不开口，他将自己的阴茎和对方的紧密贴合在一起，连带着金宇硕的手都被夹在了其中，摩擦、抽动，久久不停。象征着欲望和激情的淫液从顶端的小孔上疯狂涌出，浇湿了他们发烫的手心，弄乱了腿间的耻毛，就连胯部都脏得一塌糊涂，分不清是谁湿得更快，谁是更享受的那一方。

他忍住粗重的喘息，回味着先前金宇硕用来诱惑他的糖果，“是不是只要让你先射了，你就愿意帮我？”

“任何方式都可以？”

金宇硕抽出自己的手，顾不得擦净那上面还黏着丝的淫水，就将其中一根手指放在哼个不停的小嘴中轻轻叼住。他深深地吸了一口凉气，连眼神里都带了几丝媚意，缓了好一会儿才揽住李镇赫的脖颈，动作顿在还差一寸就会再次献出深情一吻的距离。金宇硕与他对视，把湿热的呼吸全都吐在男人的脸颊上，他答非所问，“那就让我再放浪一点。”

得到了主人的许可，就如同亲手松开了发情野兽脖颈上的缰绳，李镇赫再一次把金宇硕挤在斗室之间，与刚才不同，这一次是无所保留的，不给对方反抗机会的。

金宇硕嘴角带着不易察觉地浅笑，他放软了身体，就好像把全身的重量都压在了李镇赫能够操纵他喜怒哀乐的双手之上。他的嘴里不断发出若有若无的叫声，又温柔又锋利，像藏在玫瑰里的锐刺，让人爱不释手，一触碰就失了神魂，危险至极。

李镇赫难得地没有被其引诱，他把心思全都放在了让金宇硕快点高潮射精这件事上，光是看着金宇硕那张沉醉于性欲之中的红润脸蛋，都能让他体会到超越生理欲望的特殊快感。他可以一动不动，任由阴茎肿胀流水，但视线之中必须有金宇硕发情放浪的模样。

金宇硕身型又瘦又小，被他完全搂在怀里也绰绰有余，他不单单用灵活的手指在对方的性器上拨弄，还故意用精瘦的身躯挤压金宇硕的龟头，弄得皮肉上也都沾染上了对方淫靡的气息。有时候不经意间也会让两人的欲望碰撞出火花，就会让李镇赫自己的身体也跟着无法控制地颤抖起来。

男人的性器在他手里硬到了可观的程度，他突然升起了一些坏心思，用本就湿润的指头狠狠堵住欲望唯一的出口，还在沉迷其中的金宇硕猛地回过神来，他眉头紧锁，看起来难受极了，十分惹人怜爱，“你在做什么？”

李镇赫舔了舔他红到发烫的耳尖，“说点好听的。”

金宇硕冷冷地剜了他一眼，然后朝他的肩头狠狠咬了下去，好一会儿嘴里才支支吾吾地吐出柔软的声音，“求你，哥哥，求求你让我高潮。”

李镇赫看着他因为无法释放而泛红的眼角，笑着说了句“娇气得很”便松开了手，只停顿了几秒，对方性器便一股一股地射出了浓稠的液体。

金宇硕似乎也在赌气，精液是直接射在李镇赫的腹部之上的，直白，色情还带了些挑衅。双方都愣了几秒钟，金宇硕心理和生理都舒爽不已，他失神地盯着李镇赫的下身，像在考虑下一步的计划。

李镇赫毫无防备，因此也受到了对方高潮的感染，无法追溯的强烈的快感一股脑地朝下腹涌来，逼得他想要立即压住金宇硕释放出来。他用终于不再颤抖的手指沾了些平坦腹部上的精液，再将两指缓缓张开，那些精子就会延伸成无法割断的银丝。他好笑地把手指在金宇硕眼前晃了晃，又快速地放进嘴里吮吸。

金宇硕眨了眨恢复清明的眼睛，一时之间不知该上前阻止还是看着好戏继续上演。

李镇赫揉了揉他早被热水淋湿的脑袋，“我尝过你的了，现在，该换你来了。”

金宇硕没说好也没说不好，他的表情又恢复到了平常那样冷淡，但在高潮中脱力失神的身躯还是听话地动作起来。他缓缓蹲下身，双手捧起李镇赫快要撑到边缘的性器，两瓣唇肉径直地凑上去，在延绵起伏的脉络上吹着气。

李镇赫被他轻浮的举动撩得失了方寸，有些使力地抓住他的头发往自己的性器上压，“含进去。”

金宇硕抬眸瞥了瞥他焦急兴奋的脸，吃力地张开小嘴，把他硬挺的欲望吃进了小半。但他没有气力似的，动作全都懒洋洋的，像是并没有做好要把这根孽根完全吃下去的准备。

尽管如此，李镇赫还是在这隔靴搔痒的快乐中迷失了，毕竟阴茎被金宇硕湿热口腔包裹住的感觉实在太过美妙，尤其是对方还在用唇舌吸舔那顶端不断淌出的黏液。

像只还未断奶的乖巧幼猫，一口一口地，小心翼翼地嘬着可口的牛奶。

李镇赫已经竭力在忍耐自己想要粗暴对待金宇硕的冲动，可他的手还是忍不住钳住对方的下巴迫使身下人的口腔朝自己打开，以此方便性器的进出。

想要干坏他。

用阴茎大力干穿他。

让他乖乖听话，让他的身心都向自己臣服。

但在听见金宇硕难受地干呕之后，他又后悔了，他停下自己过分迅猛的动作，痴痴地看着金宇硕。面前这个人说得没错，他就像一头灵敏聪慧的野兽，既继承了食肉动物与生俱来的控制欲和占有欲，同时还蕴藏了他们对于心爱之物的保护欲。

这是他拿金宇硕没有办法的问题所在，想要亲手禁锢，但又不舍摧毁。

金宇硕不知道他的态度为什么会冷淡下来，他把嘴里的性器吐了出来，咬了咬早已感到酸软的腮肉，用虚弱的声线问道：“怎么了？”

李镇赫把金宇硕从地上捞起来，揉了揉对方被他冷落已久的臀部，在金宇硕瘦到骨骼突起的的身体上只有这两片存储了不少脂肪的软肉，因此显得格外可爱。李镇赫耐不住心痒，抬手朝那上面拍了两巴掌，肉浪翻涌，色彩红嫩，勾住了他的目光，但他还在若无其事地说着：“嘴巴怎么都肿了？”

金宇硕哼了两声，讨厌李镇赫的明知故问。

李镇赫双手不离他的屁股，嘴却移到了他的唇边，慢慢糅压，说：“这张嘴需要休息，那就换张嘴吧？”

“恩？”金宇硕装作听不懂的样子，避开他温柔的亲吻，“是要和我做爱的意思吗？”

李镇赫的手指在金宇硕蝴蝶骨绽放的背脊一路向下游走，深入鼓缝，停留潮湿紧闭的洞穴门口。

他说：“是的，我想和你做爱。”


	3. 03

03

李镇赫说完也不等金宇硕再作答复就一把将他抱在怀中走出了浴室，失去了温热水流的冲打，体温下降得很快，再加上正处于空调作用下完全降下温度的室内，走在路上一丝不挂的俩人皆是抖了一抖。

金宇硕更怕冷一些，连光滑的肌肤都出现了应激反应，而修长的手臂正吃力地搂住李镇赫的脖颈，拼命往他怀里缩了又缩。

他不由得感到一阵无奈，把金宇硕带离浴室其实是担心他们在里面折腾太久会受凉，现在这种情况看起来倒有点本末倒置的意味。

“你快点。”金宇硕把脑袋闷在他的胸膛上，小声地嗔怪道。

李镇赫心头一热，加快了脚步，抬脚踹开了并没有锁死的房门。回到熟悉的房间里，他的心跳也随之快了几拍，连动作都变得急躁起来，就好像从现在开始他们正式进入为性爱迫不及待的阶段了。他松了松手上的力道，把缩成一团的金宇硕抛在熟悉的大床上，一把扯过身旁叠得整整齐齐的棉被，欺身压了上去。

被子轻飘飘地盖在他们的头顶之上，洗衣液干净纯粹的清香融合在冷冻的空气中，淡化了其中无端生出的孤独感。

“这样还冷吗？”李镇赫在没有光亮的狭小空间里握紧金宇硕泛着凉意的双手，用力搓了搓，一遍一遍，直到变暖为止。

金宇硕不答他的话，柔软的头发在他裸露的胸膛来回扫动，可甜美的唇齿却轻轻咬上了他的胸口，像只发脾气的小猫儿，难哄但可爱无比。李镇赫嘴角上是难以掩藏的笑意，明明是疲惫茫然的一天，在这一刻又寻到了可以通向明天的意义。

他们赤裸着身体挤在柔软的棉絮之中，紧紧贴在一起，为彼此点火取暖，双手交握，四肢交缠，心口压着心口。他们最能在恰当的时候默契地沉默下来，有一瞬间，耳边只有两颗心脏砰砰作响的律动，充满着希望和生机。

时间一分一秒地过去，直到呼吸急促到失去规律，身体也获得了难以承受的热度，李镇赫才迷迷糊糊听见自己怀中的金宇硕“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，然后就看见声音主人伸出纤细白皙的手撩开了闷得他们无法喘息的被子。

再见光亮，刺激得他双眼发烫，仿佛杀死了黑暗中的所有忧郁。李镇赫闭上流泪的眼睛凭着直觉追寻到了金宇硕的嘴唇，他犹豫了片刻，没想到对方先吻了上来，随后便是铺天盖地的缠绵，谁又压倒了谁，谁又挑逗了谁，没有踪迹，无法细究。

卧室里最绝妙的设计来源于大床左面采光不错的一面落地窗，现在那里窗帘大敞，把热闹的街区尽收眼底，同时也把他们的一举一动完全暴露在人前。平常台前幕后小心谨慎的两个人，这个时候却变得无所畏惧。

好像没什么害怕的，也没什么可怕的。

当初一起去鬼屋做任务的时候，也是这么十指紧扣的。

火热的吻在沾满他们气息的棉絮被踢落掉床下时终于走向了尾声，李镇赫气喘吁吁地含住金宇硕被唾液泡得发皱的下唇，夹杂着无限的眷恋。窗外是人群匆忙的身影，也许有人爱过他们，也许恶毒地辱骂过他们，但现在这些都不重要了，眼下只有不可压制的欲望，金宇硕站过去用力拉上窗帘，他迷离的眼神里没有一个人，比任何时候看起来都要冷漠。

李镇赫却在看他，看他美妙的酮体，看他赤裸之下的孤寂，看他的无情，最后视线停留在他还未来得及吹干的头发上，“你等一下。”说完李镇赫就起身往门外走，只留下金宇硕一个人站在床边。

他拿着消毒过的毛巾回来的时候，金宇硕已经开始在为自己扩张了，这是李镇赫意料之外的事情。

金宇硕正塌下腰撅起屁股，一根手指在洞穴周围徘徊，然后顺利地插了进去，说：“我刚刚就已经洗干净了。”

做爱倒是大家意料之中的事情。

李镇赫走过去坐在床上，一边用干毛巾揉搓金宇硕的头发，一边看着对方在自己身边用手指插屁股，他很想做些什么——比如将自己的手指代替金宇硕的狠狠地朝那淫荡之地捅进去，又比如直接用硬得发疼的阴茎操进金宇硕的身体里，但为了性爱的趣味性他全都忍住了，只是握着毛巾的那只手力道在一点一点地加重。

他知道，金宇硕一定会毫不吝啬地使用润滑液，他那么怕疼，一定会把它们全部倒在自己的手上、屁股上，让从身下传来的淫靡水声掩盖住屋外的鸣笛声、室内的制冷声，“扑哧扑哧”地溅着水花，和真正操干起来的声音未差分毫。再配上对方扭在一起的柔软身段，白皙的，放浪的，屁股被手掌掰开扭曲变形的模样……随着温度的再次攀升，李镇赫的精神开始恍惚，异常香艳的画面在现实和想象中来回交替，让他辨不清真假。

金宇硕咬着嘴唇看着他发嗲似的“嗯”了一声，似乎难以忍受异物在身体里来回探寻的突兀与快感。

李镇赫下意识地把干毛巾丢在一旁，喉结来来回回滚动了几圈，才缓过神来，说：“你的头发干了。”

对方挑挑眉，在喘息中道了谢。

他偏过头往金宇硕股间看去，插在那口穴中的手指变得越发多了起来。他的咽喉像是被夏日用力地扼制住，窒息的焦虑和视觉的冲击融为一体。他手忙脚乱地去拨弄空调遥控板上的按钮，室温无故地向着极限猛升，先前从浴室出来后清爽的感觉又全部被汗水所替代。他想要降温，想要冷静下来，李镇赫思索了半天还是不得要领，最后目光再次扫过金宇硕湿得滴水的屁股，犹如醍醐灌顶，他知道是哪里出错了——

太长了，等待的时间太长了。

甚至连一句调情的话都没来得及说出口，李镇赫便捉住了金宇硕还在偷偷自慰的手，亲自上阵，以此来满足这个空虚淫乱的男人。

阴茎插入小穴的时候，不止是被他压在身下的金宇硕露出了满脸春情，连他也不可控地开始发出战栗和喟叹。明明做过无数次爱了，可每一次进入都还会保持愉悦的新鲜感，又湿又紧的肉壁温柔地嗦着他的性器，就好像在吻它，在爱他。

“舒服吗？”李镇赫抓起金宇硕被淫水泡出褶皱的手指，放在嘴边细细磨蹭。

躺在床上的男人，发出迷人的娇喘，他抬至胸前且大张着的双腿正在随着抽插而摇晃，连浓密的眼帘也随着波澜开始颤抖。他没办法回答李镇赫的话，但翕张着的穴口、努力与对方胯部发出肉体碰撞声的臀部吐露出了他的心声。

金宇硕紧紧搂住李镇赫汗湿的后背，每每干到爽利处又忍不住伸出指尖在那上面抓绕。强烈的晃动让他无法闭紧双唇，被情欲牵制住的五官，只能为了性而呐喊，为了性而哭泣，就连鼻尖发出的哼叫也都化身为了浪荡的吟哦。他躺在李镇赫身下从头至尾都是湿哒哒的，像是个为了承载淫液而定制的巨大容器，口腔、平坦的腹部、还是正被操着的骚穴，哪里都可以接纳欲望的洗礼。

当然，让他迷乱的主要原因还是那根在体内不断进出的硬物，那东西又大又烫像是无法熄灭的火种，带着无人能挡的架势在深处横冲直闯，搅得他心神不宁，搅得他春水荡漾。

被火烧似的烫，被电击似的颤，被汪洋淹没溺水似的爽。

金宇硕也记不清自己到底有没有大叫出声，但他的嗓子很痛，欲火亦是心火，烧起来时不放过任何一处，毁掉了他的温柔和冷淡。

就在他快要忍不住直接射出来的时候，紧紧把他禁锢在怀中的李镇赫却停下了动作，他们靠得很近，叠在一起近乎成为一体，对方发梢的汗珠悄无声息地滴落在他的脸颊上，金宇硕眨眨眼睛累得无法抬手擦掉它。

两个人都静默了好一会儿，后穴的瘙痒唤醒了金宇硕的知觉，他无法在这个时刻和李镇赫斗智斗勇，比拼谁的耐力更好。他抬手猛地一推，跨坐在对方身上，从他小穴里滑出去的阴茎仍旧卡在两瓣臀肉之间。

李镇赫好笑地看着突然急躁起来的金宇硕，安然地躺在湿了大半的床榻上，抚摸着男人光洁的腰腹，说：“怎么了？”

金宇硕低下头不看他的眉眼，只忙着自己吃掉他的性器，咬着下唇一股脑便全都吞下去了。

李镇赫显然没想到金宇硕会这么大胆，差一点连神魂都吸进去了。

金宇硕缓了缓，才勾起嘴角上下摆动起来，“不是说好是我来帮你吗？”

他好整以暇地等待着对方下一步的动作，“那，是不是不用我出力了？”

对方只斜了他一眼，就又开始主动套弄起来。但金宇硕的体力也快到达极限，一开始还能抬起大腿上下吞吐李镇赫的阴茎，若是李镇赫想要出力还会被他伸手阻拦。可没过多久，他觉得累了又只能骑在上面抚摸着对方的腹部哼哼唧唧地前后磨蹭。

李镇赫想要逗逗他，只摸着两人湿淋淋的交合处不说话。

这人赌气了好一会儿，才软趴趴地扑进他的胸膛，边哭边求饶：“哥你来吧，我认输了，你来好好干我，唔……”

李镇赫也忍了很久，因此也没再多为难金宇硕，也不顾彼此身上黏糊糊的液体紧紧搂住对方。

外面的天正值西斜，灼热的夕阳透过窗帘打在他们身上，李镇赫热到全身干涸，身体却还是如本能般地动作着，努力想把金宇硕的身体钉在自己的欲望之上，越干越狠。他的一双眼睛也像黏在金宇硕身上似的——男人皱着好看的眉眼又爽又倦地缩在他的怀里蹭动着，刺眼的光把他赤裸躯壳上的汗水照得透亮，每一滴落下来的时候都充斥着夏日的美感。

他不记得在这之后他们又做了多久，太阳还挂在窗外，他不用拉开帘布也知道火烧云挂在哪个方向。夏日像是迎来了没有夜晚的漫长白昼，而他们依然紧紧拥抱在一起，榨取着对方仅存的力量。

他们湿透的双手始终交织在一起。

李镇赫吻掉了金宇硕鼻翼上的汗水，却未曾想还有更多的泪水是吻不尽的。

他突然想起第一次和对方做爱那天晚上空调坏了，后半夜门窗大开，金宇硕就裸着身子躺在床上悄悄地哭，蓝牙音响里正在放一首歌——

Beautiful people beautiful problems.


	4. 04

04

李镇赫把金宇硕抱回浴室里清洗的时候，看着那已经被自己拍红的屁股忍不住又再冲进去干了一次，直到对方哭红眼睛沙哑着求饶，这场夏日狂欢才将将宣告结束。

他们躺在床上，李镇赫亲昵地吻着金宇硕吹干过后翘起来的发梢问他接下来想做些什么。

金宇硕摇摇头，有气无力地从他怀里爬起来想要去拿床头柜上的烟盒，却发现那个地方空空如也，恍惚半天才反应过来现在的时间，下意识地居然把它和好几个夏天重合在了一起。他叹了口气，看不出撒娇还是苦闷，把踢掉的被子重新捡回来盖在彼此的头上，“先睡一觉吧。”

李镇赫“嗯”了一声，就把身边的人抱进怀里安稳地入了梦乡，午夜再醒过来的时候怀里的人已经没了踪影。他赶忙爬起来，揉着发涨的脑袋走出房间，看见金宇硕就坐在沙发脚下的毛毯上的打着游戏。

男人打游戏的样子很安静，从来都不会大吼大叫，神情专注，要是输了的话只会想办法找机会补救回来。好半天金宇硕才注意到他的存在，斜着眼看了看他又把精力放回了屏幕之中。

李镇赫也不恼，笑着走过去背靠沙发脚坐在他的身旁，视线也跟着集中在闪烁的屏幕之上。金宇硕很擅长打游戏，不，应该说是他很擅长做自己喜欢的事情，刚到二十代的时候他就是画画很好唱歌也很好，脸蛋也漂亮，似乎什么都会，走哪儿都是意得满志的样子。

让很多人喜欢和羡慕，李镇赫就是其中一员。

他的一双眼睛像是装了专属雷达紧紧黏着对方身上，这样想来，现在其实也没什么不一样的。

他看着金宇硕打赢了一局游戏，忍不住在旁边手舞足蹈地欢呼起来，可真正赢了游戏的人却只是抿了抿唇嘴角没沾染上他心头的喜悦。他仔细看了看金宇硕越发清瘦的侧脸，他知道的，是有什么东西已经改变了。

金宇硕没有躲闪他的目光，放下手中的鼠标，扭头问他，“你在想什么？”

李镇赫被问得一懵，也不知道自己在想什么，随口胡扯了句，“哦，在想我们以前一起看过的那部电影，想和你再看一次。”

对方若有所思，“哪一部？”

“就是那部黑白的，很老的，我向你告白的时候看的。”说完，他便一下子愣住了，没想到自己会这么说的。

“哦。”金宇硕语气很平静，抬手盖上电脑，回身握住他的手，“你继续说。”

李镇赫尴尬地笑了两声，也觉得有些不好意思，反而和当初告白的样子如出一辙，他说：“也不知道那个时候自己在想什么，居然想了个那么俗套的招式，电影我也只看一半，没想到后面的部分会那么嗯……会有点奇怪。”

金宇硕像是也回想起了当时的场景，低声笑了起来，“电影里有五个故事，你是哪一个？”

冗长且画质低劣的电影里，写满了二十岁的感情，有浪漫纯真，有痛苦压抑，还有病态扭曲。

李镇赫抓起金宇硕的手放在自己发烫的耳边，“你为什么要明知故问。”

《二十岁之恋》的第一个故事也是属于他的——暗恋、有头没尾的对话、尴尬的肢体接触、嫉妒、狂乱、炸裂的心，这分明就是二十岁的李镇赫。甚至来不及看完后面的故事，他就迫不及待地跑去和金宇硕分享自己的心情。

他恨不得跳起来指着电影里的男主，说：“看啊，他就是我，痛苦的我。”

有多喜欢就有多孤独。

看电影告白，才不是什么俗套老土的招式。

金宇硕笑着，探出身子，去吻他红得要命的耳根，轻声耳语道：“那个时候，为什么就突然告白了？”

李镇赫记得这人当时也问了同样的问题，他分明给过了答案，于是答非所问，“那你为什么要说我们可以先试试看？”

“因为快乐。”

那确实是段非常快乐的日子，犹如偷情一般隐晦刺激，越是喜欢，就越是不愿在人前表现。

若有似无的身体碰撞和眼神交织，连擦肩而过都像过电一样，会让人全身酸麻。

想要分享的美食，就要先与全部人共享，最后才能把最多的那份给你。而想要分享的心情，变成了晦涩难懂的外文歌曲，在蓝牙音箱里播放时只有你明白其中意思——“我的爱，像进退的浪潮一样，来来去去，在你的腰间。”

他们瞒着所有人，背过他人的视线，在昏暗的角落里对视、拥抱、互道晚安。

金宇硕露出怀念的神情，没有选择隐瞒李镇赫，“那个时候我也才二十岁啊，”他想了想，突然就不笑了，“谁知道后来出了那么多事。”

是啊，本来是水到渠成，是花好月圆，谁知道后来金宇硕出事了。

那段时间人人自危，小心翼翼，对比起面对现实的无力和茫然，李镇赫发现情爱的力量实在是微不足道了些。任何对金宇硕有实际帮助的事情他都做不了，只有不断安慰对方，鼓励对方不要选择放弃。

他恨不得吞下能够变形的毒药，化身成一条无法割断的、能够紧紧遮住金宇硕双眼的绸带，让这个人再也看不见外界的歹毒恶意。自欺欺人也好，自我麻痹也罢，他想牢牢缠住金宇硕，将他囚禁在乌托邦里，快乐的生活。

可金宇硕敏锐得可怕，他在意识到事情发展到不可挽回的地步后就主动消失了，最后收到他离开消息的就是李镇赫。

李镇赫有尝试过联系他，但结果都是不了了之。他根本耐不住心头的焦虑，一个人悄悄跑去了金宇硕的老家，到那儿的时候只见到了金宇硕的父母，好客的长辈告诉他：“那孩子心情不好，去参加朋友的修学旅行了。”后来又再去过一两次，但都被各种各样的理由给挡回来了。

李镇赫那时候再蠢钝也知道了其中缘由，金宇硕忙不忙、过得好不好都像水中看月辨不清真假，但有一件事情是很明确的——金宇硕想和他彻底断掉了。

要仔细划分界限的话，其实两人之间谁都没有明确过关系，他们甚至还没来得及躲在黑夜里亲吻对方。所有狂热的性爱、迷茫的取向和无尽的思念都是模糊的，它们摸不着看不清，从来没有拥有过具象化的形态，只存在于彼此的主观世界里。

如果下一秒有人想要推翻掉这段暧昧过往的话，另一方只能无力地接受审判。

不久后就有人告诉他：金宇硕是真的放弃了，但不用担心，他的才能会让他生活得很好的。

不用担心，也不需要过多的关心。

组合的活动还在继续，其实每次回归都会在聊天室里收到金宇硕的祝福和支持，可李镇赫与他的聊天室里再也没有显示过消息已读。

时间一长，李镇赫就不再把心思完全放在金宇硕身上了，他还年轻，动情时真真切切如同汹涌澎湃的江水，灰心时也是绝不留情断得一干二净。

但谁都没料到金宇硕会再次回来，他那天刚在练习室待到天亮，准备回宿舍休息时就有人给他说金宇硕回来了。他以为自己不会在意的，可这个名字一出现心中就泛起酸涩和痛苦，连开口说话都是无法隐藏的担心：“他过得好吗？现在人在哪里？”

等他匆忙跑到公司后门的时候，金宇硕还没有离开。他瘦了很多，身上穿着宽大的白色体恤，连骨骼的形状都突起显现出来，让他看起来更加多愁善感，好在头发倒是修剪得干干净净的。他修长的骨节上夹着一根烟，李镇赫知道，那是一个日本的牌子，绿色的包装壳，点燃以后浓郁的薄荷味几乎能盖过尼古丁的气味，连缭绕的烟雾中都带着清凉的气息。金宇硕从来都只抽这一种烟，也只有心情不好才会碰，但每次都是点到即止，烟盒里的东西大部分都是在他的掌心被直接碾碎的。

李镇赫远远地看着对方，不再往前靠近，脑海里想象过无数次重逢的场景，但每一次都是无所适从的。直到如今，他还没有做好迎接金宇硕的准备，就像当初，明明是想和对方一起走下去的，结果也只是说断就断。

年轻人的爱恋有多热烈就有多脆弱，大概是因为深情无法拯救世界。

金宇硕看见了他，也没主动走过来，只是远远地招了招手让他过去。

但李镇赫还是没有动作。

金宇硕却像没事人一样的开口说：“省准啊，听说你改名了？”

他身体一震，诧异多过开心，面前的人表现得就好从来没离开过一样，连腼腆的笑容都一如既往地好看迷人。

如果不是金宇硕指尖的烟头无故抖落了太多的烟灰，李镇赫都要被他精湛的演技所欺骗了。

他突然就有些想哭，说：“是啊，我也想有点好运了。”

李镇赫恍惚间才意识到整个脑袋都被人蒙住了，拥挤到无法呼吸，而头顶还传来始作俑者的声音，“别想那些事了，都过去那么久了。”

心想，你要是双手不抖，我可能又要当真了。

可细想来，金宇硕说的也没错，这一年连新世纪的孩子们也步入了属于他们的二十代，李镇赫也即将迎来属于他的新时代。

选秀，舞台，投票，出道，梦想，金宇硕。

他拱了拱脑袋，挤出金宇硕紧箍住他的手臂，“呀，叫我的名字。”

金宇硕挑了挑眉，不和他争辩，“李镇赫。”

“不对。”

“镇赫啊。”

他摇摇头。

“李省准。”金宇硕紧紧盯着他的眼睛，“省准啊……”

省准啊，为什么要告白？

他抬手用力揽下金宇硕的脑袋，用自己又恢复干燥的唇厮磨对方的。

还能为什么，想要回应，想要眼神的停驻，想要无休无止的性和吻。

这也是李镇赫至关重要的一年。


	5. 05

05

往后休息的每一天都像第一日那样度过的，空调房里，雪糕、游戏、性爱和简单温柔的交谈。

他们停止了对一切重要事物的思考，刻意不去担忧那些复杂多变的未来和难以明说的关系，只想在夏日的炙烤下紧紧靠在一起。这种悠闲的时光，倒不是每天都需要做爱，就只是黏黏糊糊地腻着彼此也能够得到满足。

李镇赫是有强烈地感觉到金宇硕的变化的，以前的金宇硕傲慢无理但漂亮夺目，锋利之中藏着柔情，连让人怜爱的脆弱感都像是保护自己的一种武器，让人又爱又恨。而现在，他更像只乖巧可爱的幼猫，黏人，爱撒娇，柔若无骨，是最讨男人喜欢的年纪和模样。

李镇赫也因此不可避免的再次沦陷了，猝不及防地。

看着刚打赢游戏后得意地窝在自己怀里的金宇硕，心中升起甜蜜的满足感，但男人的动作开始让他担忧，似乎又要被诱惑了——金宇硕正在舔舐手中的冰棍，他像是故意不咬下去一样，说着这样做会牙酸，就只伸出红舌在细长的雪糕上来回舔动，眼神还时不时飘向李镇赫，似乎在做某种隐晦而又无声的邀请。

李镇赫尝试着接受金宇硕的共享，尝到了对方的舌头，又冷又软，他想，是很好吃，青瓜味的。

心在云端飘荡，却不能让李镇赫完全觉得安稳，过去他从来没想到有一天会和金宇硕发展到这一步。

重逢那天金宇硕请他去了常吃的那家露天烤肉店吃饭，他当时还抱着一丝希望，以为他们之间会有什么不一样的，可聊到一半的时候李镇赫就明显开始走神了。他的眼睛不自觉地盯着金宇硕手中燃起的那只烟上下起伏，从左至右地移动。

他对自己这样没有礼貌的行为感到抱歉，可确实没办法对金宇硕滴水不漏的寒暄和叙旧提起兴趣。他想，金宇硕应该要向他解释一下断绝联系的原因的。

金宇硕不给他线索，他便开始寻找到金宇硕身上的一些破绽，哪怕是关于痛苦的也好，可金宇硕藏得太好一丝一毫也不肯暴露于人前。

事已至此，李镇赫突然就不想再继续这样无聊的对话了，“也给我一根烟吧”，他主动开口打断正在谈论沿途风光的金宇硕。

金宇硕直接愣住了，过了几秒轻轻“哦”了一声，翻出空瘪的烟盒看了看，有些无奈，只好把手里的最后一根烟递给他。

他打量着手中燃到一半的香烟，滤嘴还有些湿润，金宇硕刚刚才吮吸过的，没做多想便径直地放进了嘴里。他鼓起嘴巴，口腔中充盈着让他皱眉的空气，哪怕是清爽的薄荷味也掩盖不了这种烦倦感。他想要咳嗽，想要哭泣，却又不想在金宇硕面前表现得像个委屈的小孩儿。

但他还是很感谢手中的烟头，这大概是金宇硕身上仅存的破绽了，悲伤的氛围让他都想要痛哭流涕。他想问问金宇硕，这段时间扔掉了多少空掉的烟盒，答案是未知的，但有一件事情他很清楚——他短暂而美好的二十岁初恋就这样惨淡收场了。

饭局的结束属于不欢而散，李镇赫心不在焉，金宇硕躲躲藏藏，喝完最后一杯烧酒他们就在餐馆门口说了再见。

之后金宇硕便开始频繁出现在公司大楼里，李镇赫听说了一些消息，但并没有太过关心，他那时大抵是真的有尝试放下了，只愿意把金宇硕当作离开已久的队友，连数次碰面也都是微微点头擦肩而过。

但上天或许不想他错失这段姻缘，每天都会提早来练习室的李镇赫撞见了缩在角落里、刚刚被他吵醒的金宇硕，对方顶着一个鸡窝头脸上还带着几分愠怒。他的眼神瞥到了对方散落在四周的行李，这才想起刚见面就该问的问题，他说：“你在首尔没房子，又不见你回宿舍，这段时间你住在哪里的？”

金宇硕愣了愣，当机的大脑还没完全恢复过来，慢吞吞地说：“之前，一直住在经纪人哥家里，这两天他女朋友回来了，我就先搬出来了。”

李镇赫心中没由来地感到苦闷，原来自己放弃金宇硕的同时对方也不再依靠他了，“那你接下来准备怎么办？就准备一直住在这里耽误我们练习？”生气了，说的话不自觉狠了起来，后来想想，其实根本没必要发那么大火的。

金宇硕很少见他私底下这么强硬的样子，好半天才意识到他是在赶自己走，等反应过来的时候已经开始收拾行李了，但他还是表现得冷冰冰的，“不好意思，想找好一点的房子所以耽误了点时间。一会儿我就先找个考试院将就住几天。”

金宇硕走得急，想要逃过他莫名的责难，连外套都来得及穿上，他瘦了很多，也不再锻炼身体，整个人变得小小的。李镇赫看着他两手共用拖着几个的背影，自责连带着委屈一同涌上心头。他这一秒有多气愤就有多想和面前的人感同身受，他怕金宇硕的沉默会让自己有一天也忘记这个人受过了多少痛苦磨难。等到了那个时候，他也和普通人没什么两样了。

“你为什么总是这样？”

“嗯？”已经走到门口的金宇硕回头看他，脸上的表情也不太好。

李镇赫紧紧握住双拳，他与男人对视，说：“想消失就消失，说回来就回来，一声不吭地。”

“哈……”金宇硕无奈地笑了笑，“这不是我自己的事吗？省准呐，我可从来没向你抱怨过什么，你不能对我这样苛刻。”

他冲上前攥住对方的衣领，费了好大力气才忍住揍对方的冲动，大声吼道：“我宁愿你给我添无数个麻烦！至少这样我在你心里还有点价值。”

金宇硕偏过头，不再看他，长长地叹了口气，“我不想利用你。”

“连利用价值也不肯给我？”话一出口，李镇赫也没料到知道自己会这样说，他的二十代真正意义上地迎来了人生危机，本该甜美安稳的感情早早地开始发酸发臭，羞耻和无助浇灌出了腐烂的果实，原来，这就是他的爱情。

他重复着金宇硕先前说过的话：“宇硕啊，你也不能这样对我。”

“李镇赫，不是要有更好的人生吗？”金宇硕改口叫了他的新名字，“那应该向前看啊。”

听不下去了。

“抛弃李镇赫踩低自己”诸如此类的话李镇赫一句也听不下去了。

已经预想到之后的每一句只会刺痛彼此的心，他想，干脆什么也不要再听了，堵住这个人的嘴，让他不得呼吸。

李镇赫确实那么做了，他挑起金宇硕的下巴，朝那干燥的嘴唇用力吻了下去，带着不可阻挡的架势突破了最后一道关卡，让对方无法抗拒这种纠缠，而在他朦胧暧昧的情感中第一次绽放出这样色彩鲜明的花火。金宇硕的唇舌那么柔软，带着湿意在他的搅弄之下肆意游走，他开始胡思乱想，这样一个人为什么从不曾在他面前示弱。

他紧紧搂住喘息未平的金宇硕，质问道：“既然回来了，不就是为了再向前看？我们可以一起吗？”

金宇硕望着他，读不出深意的眼眸像是一个深渊把他完全吞噬进去，李镇赫永远记得那天他们就这样沉默地对峙着，金宇硕始终没有开口说出一个漂亮完美的答案，他连“试试看”这样试探性的话也不敢再说出口了。

“去我家住吧。”

眼见着门外的脚步声越来越多，最终还是李镇赫先败下阵来。

他个子最高，直立挺拔的样子最适合为爱人弯腰了。

-

“我平常不怎么住在这里，所以在你找到新房子之前可以在这里将就一下。别想着跑去什么考试院的胶囊房了，你好歹出过道，不要弄得自己那么落魄。”李镇赫也没料到金宇硕真的会点头答应他的好意，他撇了撇那间都快积灰了的客房，“书房没怎么打理过，再清理的话太麻烦，你就睡主卧吧。”

说完他又强调了一遍，“我不怎么住在这里。”

陪着金宇硕参观完房间，把备份钥匙交给对方以后，李镇赫就想赶快离开了，“床单被子你自己换洗一下，我要先回宿舍了。”他发誓，他真的不是落荒而逃，他只是单纯地不想再帮金宇硕做些什么了。

金宇硕环顾四周，仍然没有什么表情，他太冷静了，冷静地不像是个刚刚被人强吻了并带回家的人。最后他只是小声地向他道谢，把钱包里一张卡递给了李镇赫。

李镇赫也毫不客气地收下了那张卡，就好像在挽留了他自己的尊严。

他是真的很喜欢金宇硕，但又不想表现得太过喜欢。

后来，有在公司里再撞见过金宇硕几次，两个人都不再像一开始那样冷淡了，偶尔也会闲聊几句，但大多数时间都还是会有别人的存在，真正的独处少之又少。当然，就算独处也只是谈论公事，谁都没有再提“要陪着彼此一直走下去”这种承诺。

李镇赫回家拿过几次衣服，也很少会与金宇硕碰面，他们都很忙，都在为茫然的未来而焦灼不安。但从日本回来那天晚上，他却和正在吃泡面的金宇硕遇上了，“以为你已经睡了，还怕吵到你。”

熟络自然的语气，就好像他们已经同居多年正在冷战期似的，金宇硕抬头瞥了他一眼，又埋头吃面，“睡不着。”

李镇赫“嗯”了一声，看也不看坐在客厅里的金宇硕，拖着行李箱回房间开始拿换洗的衣服。打开衣柜的时候，他明显楞了一下，看着柜子里一半自己的衣服另一半是属于金宇硕的，一种莫名的酸涩感在胃部翻滚，让他很想捧着腹部大喊大叫，大哭大闹。

他收拾行李的速度很快，从房间出来的时候金宇硕还是坐在地上吃面，连姿势也都没变过。他站在那里看了看，在想自己是不是应该再说些什么，说点能让他们都开心的话吧。

金宇硕感觉到了他的存在，回头看向他，邀请道：“你也吃点吧。”

李镇赫低头看向行李箱，踌躇半天，还是走了过去。

他发了条kkt出去，“太累了，在家里先睡了。过几天再请你们吃烤肉！”

不算很好吃的宵夜，比不得心心念念的韩式烤肉，但和金宇硕争抢着锅里的拉面也还是会给人一种满足感。他问金宇硕为什么不肯回宿舍和他们一起住。

金宇硕则坦率地答道：“公司那边还没有明确的答复，不想让大家空欢喜一场。这样住着，想消失的话也照样可以消失，哈哈哈……”

李镇赫也陪着他尴尬地假笑起来，金宇硕回来有段时间了，还是第一次听见他说出心里话，想要拥抱他却又害怕再次把他吓得躲起来。

吃饱以后他告诉金宇硕今天会在小客房里挤一挤，对方却回了他一个诧异的眼神，说：“你的床很大，一起睡就好。”

“而且这是你家。”

李镇赫心头的慌乱却多过了兴奋，面对金宇硕本就像在刻意戳穿平静的假象，更别提同床共枕了。但他又无法拒绝这样的提议，他的私心希望他能够再享受得多一些，但他确实没有想到这竟然会成为他和金宇硕沉闷关系的转折点。

整个夜里李镇赫都睡得不好，前半夜是因为无端地焦虑，后半段则是因为突然断掉的空调，舒适的室温逐渐上升，令人窒息的感觉越发强烈。

连一直安安静静睡觉的金宇硕也踢掉了被子，开始小声哼叫起来。

软软糯糯的声音一从金宇硕的口鼻传出来，李镇赫的身体就开始变得僵硬。他不是没有幻想过，与金宇硕，共处一室，柔软的大床，赤身裸体，互相折磨互相取悦。而对方泛红的双颊和微张的小嘴已经在他的脑海里出现过无数次了，他对性最美好的幻想都是围绕着枕边这个人展开的。

金宇硕，光是念出这个名字都像牵扯着无限情丝，这是他心中最可口的果实，轻轻咬下，汁水满溢，香甜的果肉带着不会让人讨厌的苦涩，反而勾得人上瘾成癖。

“唔……好热……”金宇硕翻了个身，与他面对面，睡梦中骨节分明的双手还在撩动着宽松的睡衣。

李镇赫的喉结忍不住滚动了一下，他睁开眼就发现对方正眨着明亮的眼睛看着他，他有了反应的身体为之一怔，“你醒了啊？”

“嗯，太热了。”兴许是还没睡醒，金宇硕温柔的声线夹杂了几分沙哑的质感，这让李镇赫想起了小时候最喜欢在海边玩的沙漏，柔软的细沙从掌心缓缓划过落入瓶中，带着细碎的声响，一粒一粒争先恐后地脱离他的掌控。明明知道无法握住，汗湿的手心却始终残存着细腻的触感，让人异常怀念。

想再多听金宇硕说几句话，但又害怕他说得太多，身体的反应已经超出了李镇赫可以抑制的范围。

金宇硕又热得哼了几声，音调又低又哑，像诱人魂魄的人鱼发出暧昧的低吟，只为了夺走被引诱者的一切。

那么热，挨得那么近，凉爽的身体开始分泌出大量的汗液，弄湿了他的上衣，他不相信金宇硕没有察觉到自己的变化。

李镇赫往床边移动了几分，“别喊了，越喊越热。”一出口才意识到自己的声音也哑了。

金宇硕闷闷地笑了几声，说了句“内”。

可没想到金宇硕刚消停了没多久，又变本加厉地叫了起来，“我好热，怎么办，哈啊……”这次叫得更柔更软，像在炎热的裸泳浴场，肉体横陈，已经被烤烫的细沙紧贴在身上，从纤细的脚踝延伸至大腿再攀爬到勃起的阴茎和紧实的腰腹，每一处都不放过，全都色情地爱抚一遍。

李镇赫没办法再装傻了，他撑起身子把金宇硕压在身下，咬上让他无法不想念的柔唇，再一次，又一次。

他说：“你是故意的吧？”


	6. 06

06

窗外无人走动，坏掉的空调也不再运转，李镇赫停下了所有出格的动作，一时之间，闷热的卧房里只有两个年轻男人起伏不定的呼吸声，那么黏腻，充斥着对性爱的向往。

“啪！”李镇赫打开了床头的台灯，他此刻很想要知道金宇硕脸上的表情。

李镇赫用颤抖的双臂撑住身子，再俯下去与金宇硕认真对视，这是一张无论怎样端详都漂亮的脸，已经彻底被过高的气温醺红了，那上面还挂着擦也擦不尽的汗液，丰润的嘴唇尤甚。

好看的男人并不惧怕刺眼的光亮，长而圆的眼睛没有丝毫恐慌正一眨不眨地盯着他，嘴角还挂着狡黠的笑。他想了想，金宇硕看起来比他更加渴望这陌生的性，因此那一点点退缩的心思瞬间就被欲火烧毁了。

这应该是一个巨大的圈套，下套者一定要把装乖求爱的犬类逼回凶猛嗜血的野兽才肯罢休。金宇硕早就说过李镇赫像头擅长伪装的雄狮，沉着冷静富有好奇心，占有欲与喜好程度是成正比。

他看人一向很准。

李镇赫不愿在此刻变回守护主人的忠犬，他做不到擦掉金宇硕嘴角被自己舔过的痕迹，然后体贴地说：“我尊重你，太晚了我们先睡觉吧。”

绅士都是留在白天才会去做的。

金宇硕似乎也是明白这一点的。

两个人明明可以装作无事发生一觉睡到天明，就像金宇硕当初一声不吭地离开那样就好，可金宇硕偏偏开始在这个节骨眼上挑战他的极限。这样的做法让他感到莫名的紧张。他颤抖的手再也无力支撑身体，压在了金宇硕滚烫的躯体之上，闷闷地说：“你一定是故意的吧。”

金宇硕并不作答，他嗤笑出声，抬起双手拥住李镇赫彻底死机的脑袋。

是在嘲笑，还是在抚慰？

李镇赫很难确定金宇硕的举动，他好像中暑了，整个人昏沉沉的，窒息感强制封闭了他的鼻息，根本无法做出思考。

但掌握主权的金宇硕并没有让他等待太久，男人一丝一缕地挑弄着他额前的碎发，极度温柔地说：“继续啊。”

继续啊。

继续什么？

金宇硕的话语在李镇赫的脑海里肆意飘荡，洗脑般地传达着指令。

继续吻他，顺势扒光他的衣服，然后无休无止地交合？

他睁大双眼不可思议地看着金宇硕，在捧着对方的脸不断亲吻之前，抖着声音说：“再也没有后悔的机会了。”

内心的喜悦转瞬即逝，李镇赫不太确定亲吻之后到底该怎么为他们的身份定位，他厌倦了这种患得患失的关系却又自虐般地被其吸引。

关于同性做爱，他只在影片上看过，两个强壮的男人化身成发情的猛兽，赤裸的肉体挤压在一起，满身的汗，满身的水，阴茎、肛门、野蛮、原始，叫声不断……这种粗暴的性交让李镇赫感到恶心，又让他精神抖擞，他在反感中勃起，又在意淫金宇硕中获得高潮。

他不能完全确认自己是否真的热爱男性的躯壳，但他知道自己无法不想念金宇硕的一颦一笑。

“我该怎么做？”他茫然地看向金宇硕。

想象中鲜艳的画面和真实的视觉冲击是完全不同的，成人影像中再火辣的肉体在他眼里也是寒冷如冰的，相反，金宇硕情欲之下冷冰冰的眼神却让他浑身颤动。要怎么去触碰这具发烫的身体？纤细的腰身，精瘦的腹部，笔直的双腿，那么白，那么柔韧，连不自觉翘起的脚趾也是格外乖巧。

要用左手抚摸，还是右手？

“你太紧张了。”金宇硕抬手轻轻推开他，主动把身上的衣服全部脱掉，再向后倒去躺回原处，他光裸的身体似乎带着光，猛然刺进李镇赫的心里，是可口毒药。

弹簧床的震动重新唤醒了李镇赫的欲望和冲动，他向着金宇硕胯间瞥了一眼，又猛地松了口气。他很清楚自己的紧张源于何处，他害怕这是金宇硕实施的一场恶作剧，更害怕这只是金宇硕对他的补偿和歉意。

可对方已经兴奋起来的性器成为了解惑的关键，他很高兴，金宇硕和他一样，他们真的有在渴望着彼此。但对比起他的激动和稚嫩，金宇硕的镇定又让他不太自在起来，漂亮的爱人像个经验丰富的前辈。他的手指缓慢划过金宇硕细腻的肌肤，然后挑起对方的下巴，就连说话的时候也是发酸发涨的，“你就是这样勾引男人的？”

金宇硕挑挑眉，十分无辜的说：“我不会啊。”

“我也是第一次。”含羞的语气，可他的双手却不断往下探去，有一下没一下地拨弄着李镇赫的睡裤，布料隔绝了气味和热度，让他的动作更加自如，他像在期待着那个地方快快长大一样。最后，他才小声嘟囔道：“你穿着裤子不难受吗？”

李镇赫一下子被他点醒了，借着他伸过来的手急躁地脱去衣裤。

金宇硕还在继续挑逗他，李镇赫死死压抑住急促的呼吸，双眼紧盯着那只清瘦漂亮的手，因为皮肤表层过薄的缘故，那上面呈现着脉络分明的血管，他好像都能感受到那些冷色的细弱管道下正跳动着的血液。

“虽然我不会，但我是个男人啊。”金宇硕还在自顾自地说着，手指弹了弹他鼓胀起来的阴囊，“我知道怎么让你射精。”

李镇赫呼吸一滞，差点就交代在了金宇硕手里。身下传来的快感如同糖衣炮弹，金宇硕的真实目的是想要夺取他的性命，掏出他的真心，向众人展示。

心脏的节拍此刻完全出乱了，金宇硕还在抚弄他的阴茎，而他却不知道该如何应对。他的双手胡乱动作着，这一秒很想去感受金宇硕的心跳，想知道那里是不是和他一样快乐却不安。

汗湿的掌心压向金宇硕胸口的时候，略占上风的人却兀地变了脸色，冷冷地说：“我不是女人。”

他知道啊，他比谁都清楚，这样一个比女人还会噬人心魂的男人，迷恋上的时候就是一生最绝望的时刻。心有怯弱却没有办法逃避，时间越长，就越是念念不忘。久而久之就忘记了界线和理智，只能顺应本能去面对，台前幕后的示好大多都是不由自主的。

李镇赫不顾金宇硕的抗拒，亲吻他起伏着的胸脯，亲吻他战栗着的乳头，这个人的心脏同自己的一样，跳得好快。他突然就有些想哭了，因为所有的秘密在这一刻全都无所遁形，暧昧的时候，分别的时候，金宇硕都没有主动表达过自己的喜欢，但李镇赫却已经明白了对方的心意。

他用力捂住对方的左心房，笃定道：“你心里有我。”

金宇硕张了张嘴好几次都想要解释些什么，最终还是一言不发，他骤然从游刃有余的大人变成了张皇失措的少年，双颊和眼睛也因为未知的情绪发红发烫。

有了足够多的底气李镇赫便不再畏缩，他开始掌握这场性爱的主动权，他与他的男孩儿十指紧扣，吻掉男孩儿悲喜交加的泪，跪在柔软的床榻上为他的至爱口交。

李镇赫小心翼翼地吮吸着金宇硕的性器，生怕不经意间地磕碰就让对方从快感中抽出神来。不想去邀功也不会觉得委屈，取悦金宇硕本身就是件让人心潮澎湃的事情，尤其是能看见对方因为自己的撩拨而欲罢不能，更是心神荡漾。

操控一个男人的欲望就等同于拿捏住了这个人的软肋，他们都是低俗又可爱的动物，任何人也不能免俗。

“不、不……”金宇硕逐渐在快感中沉沦，他实在没有精力再与男人较劲，他的双腿越抖越凶，来不及推开李镇赫的脑袋就直接射了出来。

他大口大口地呼吸着，想要说出口用来刺激李镇赫的话全都被抛之脑后了。浑身无力，连发声都异常痛苦，只是觉得好爽，人生从未这样爽过，这就是快乐后留下的后遗症。

他眼睁睁地看着李镇赫吞下了他的精液却无法抬手阻止。

李镇赫擦干净嘴边的淫液，直勾勾地盯着金宇硕。

金宇硕察觉到了在大腿上摩擦的性器，缓了缓才勾起嘴角，“有话直说。”

下一秒李镇赫就回答了他，“我要操你。”

不是日思夜想，而是刻不容缓现在就要。

直接明了，讨人喜欢。

在这一刻，没人会拒绝这种“无礼”的要求。

金宇硕眯起眼睛，嘴边的笑意又大了几分，他抬起无力的长腿碰了碰对方的阴茎，“都到了这一步谁都没有后悔的余地了，想要的就必须自己来拿。”

李镇赫晃了晃神，幻想过太多次了，从对金宇硕产生性欲以来，就期望对方能在自己身下，而他作为主动的一方欣赏着金宇硕任自己为所欲为的无力感，这是他对同性的征服欲也是他对金宇硕的爱恋。

他手忙脚乱地找出一切能够润滑的工具，希望能让他们的第一次更美好一些。金宇硕避过他灼热的视线，反复催促他快一点开始，再快一点。

当把自己肿胀的阴茎放进金宇硕紧致的身体里时，李镇赫强忍住愉悦的表达，一边干他一边严肃地质问他，“我是你的第一个男人吗？”

他原先是没有雏鸟情结的，在面对性取向时的平静源自于对性爱的正确认知和平等对待，可是现在他也成了一个普通庸俗的男人，爱上一个人就忍不住夺走他的所有——包括第一次性爱和最后一个高潮。

金宇硕呲着牙忍住怪异的疼痛，反问他：“我像是一个非常随便的人吗？”

没有等到确切地答复，李镇赫也还是获得了强烈的满足感，但这种突然袭来的快乐又会让他感到惴惴不安，“为什么是我？”

“哈……”金宇硕疼得红了眼睛，“那为什么是我呢？”

谁都给不出准确的答案，爱本来就是复杂而多情的，只能朝着彼此疯狂靠近然后再融为一体，也许某一天他们想要的结果就会变得显而易见。

金宇硕的身体格外紧致，那里的温度远远超出了李镇赫过去午夜的幻想，想要狠狠干坏对方的念头也是只增不减。

但第一次终归是折磨人的，金宇硕流泪的模样让李镇赫又爱又怜。他试着抽出火热的性器，可每向后抽动一寸都会被这个湿热的洞穴更加用力地绞住。他不明白，这具肉体为什么在表现得不堪忍受“折磨”的情况下还在拼命挽留他？他忍住再一次进攻的欲望猛地退出金宇硕的穴口，柱身沾染了许多润滑剂和黏液，滴滴答答的掉在地面。

这画面让李镇赫动摇了，他看着金宇硕始终紧抱着双腿没有退缩的模样，决定把全部身心都交付给无边的欲望。想通以后，李镇赫每一次的动作比先前更加迅猛，将金宇硕的深处操得起火似的烫，他的敏感点在很浅的地方，经过几次摸索就被李镇赫找到了。

好比一场精心策划过的探险游戏，他是最勇敢的冒险家，金宇硕则是独一无二的宝藏。

金宇硕哭得连鼻子都是红彤彤的，他看起来不太能适应这样的强度，可他的嘴里又在“嗯嗯啊啊”地浪叫着，千回百转成为了绑缚李镇赫真心的绳索，让他的楚楚可怜又变成了勾人的淫荡。

李镇赫吻着金宇硕哭红的眼角，嘴里说着“不哭，不哭了宝宝。”可身下的频率却在逐渐加快。

“唔……慢、慢点……”金宇硕被李镇赫操得只能呜咽着求饶，可对方根本不予理会。金宇硕气急，恰好这样的做爱姿势能够让他清晰地看见李镇赫滚动的喉结，他晕乎乎的，带着埋怨和喜爱朝那处咬了下去。

李镇赫吃疼地叫了一声，大力钳住他的下颚不管不顾地吻了起来。

金宇硕的舌尖被李镇赫紧紧吮吸住，他越是挣扎李镇赫便越用力，没多久口腔里都是一股血腥味，是他狠心咬下去的。

尽管如此，李镇赫依然不肯放过金宇硕，他不想再哄着对方了，他想了太久，渴望得太久，如今是一分一毫也不想退让。他想，金宇硕会喜欢这一切的，就如同他喜欢对方一样。

临近高潮的时候他们还在接吻，李镇赫停下了大开大干的抽插，只是用性器使劲碾压着金宇硕的弱点，令他的男孩儿在快感中扭动起来。

他从来没有这样“坏”过，带着他的思念，和无穷无尽的爱。


	7. 07

07

“你在想什么？”

一只温热的手横亘在李镇赫的胯间，让他从回忆里迅速抽身到现实当中。他看向正一脸探究地盯着他的金宇硕立即失语三秒，心想，总不能说是想着我们两个人又酸又甜的第一次有了反应吧。

过分念旧纯情的形象只会迎来金宇硕的耻笑，他索性不作答，顺着金宇硕未在他脸上继续停留的眼神看向灰暗的电脑屏幕，失败了，本来不该输的一局游戏。

他又把目光转向金宇硕，这个人盯着他的电脑屏幕满脸得意，好像在说“S plus也不过如此啊 ”。一直以来，他都不太愿意和金宇硕一起玩游戏，尽管这是个很好的有效地增进感情的方式，但他还是在努力躲避对方的邀请。

原因并非旁观者所想的那样尖锐和不耻，这一切都源于李镇赫对他和金宇硕之间的追逐太过谨慎小心，生怕走错一步，满盘皆输。

在游戏里，金宇硕同样寄托了他的热情和野心，有时候胜负欲太强，身边的人很容易触到雷区。李镇赫也没有十足的自信能让金宇硕大获全胜，所以干脆就不做队友也不做对手，至少还能在金宇硕心里残存住少量的期盼和向往。

金宇硕注意到他的目光，还按在他腿间的手坦荡地往他微微勃起的性器上捏了捏，“怎么都硬了啊？”

李镇赫被这种强烈的抚慰刺激到了，想也没想，就一把搂住对方，用唇舌表达迫切的心情。

事实上，也并没有什么好解释的，变成这样的局面无非是因为“性”，想必金宇硕也很清楚才会故意来挑逗他。反正这种狂热饥渴的性只与他们彼此息息相关，至于具体想到的是哪一场，在什么时间，用了什么姿势，就不值得他们再去深究了。

在想什么？就当在想自己荒淫无耻而大好时光不能浪费吧。

金宇硕似乎也已经习惯了他突然会迸发出来的希翼，因而也十分配合他疯狂的举动，最多只是会在事后随口问一句“现在有没有满足你的性幻想？”。

满足了，他甚至对金宇硕的大方配合万分感谢。但即使整具肉体都获得了巨大的满足，内心深处还是会觉得空空荡荡，他压抑的呐喊始终在无人可知的内里回荡。有时候李镇赫也在为自己的忧虑辩解，他那么喜欢将对方完全填满，或许也正在期待着对方来填满自己的心。

这样想来，无论再激烈的性爱也不能让他觉得满足。

现在有没有满足你的性幻想？

从来也没有满足过。

喜欢和这个人做爱并不代表就是与这个人在一起了，早在第一次发生关系的时候李镇赫就明白了这个道理。事后的当天晚上金宇硕兴许还没有回过神来，高潮过后缩在他的怀里哭哭唧唧的，让他恨不得抛掉理智，不管不顾地冲出去摧毁所有伤害过金宇硕的坏人。可等第二天空调修好以后，昨夜的狂欢就像高温下造就的一场美妙错觉。

金宇硕又恢复到了疏离的态度，在李镇赫主动开口问他还能不能把这种关系继续下去的时候，这个人只是沉默着，双眼无神地望着已经不再起泡的汽水。

李镇赫想，如果把他们当时的场景用言语书写下来，那上面只会是大段大段的空白。没人能读懂的无字书，亦是金宇硕那颗无法让人读懂的心。可笑的是，光是这种胡思乱想，对比起来，就会发现李镇赫比金宇硕更浪漫天真一点。

还有很多感受他都不能用浅显易懂的东西来进行表达，但可以笃定的是——金宇硕的心里真的有他的存在。所以这种融入他血液中的烂漫可爱并不是愚蠢的表现，一次又一次地努力争取，不过是因为金宇硕早早地在他颓败的花园中播下了一颗会发芽生长的种子。

他那时刚尝到了几分甜头，知道见好就收，便不再对敏感多愁的金宇硕穷追不舍，因此两个人的交流还是不多。那天他陪着金宇硕坐到空调修好就自己一个人回了宿舍，之后更是完全断掉了联系。

一直等到李镇赫要再次启程准备前往日本的时候，金宇硕才发来一条莫名其妙的消息。

他说：“以后不准留下任何痕迹。”

进展顺利，让李镇赫不免有些得意。

之后回到首尔，回到那间房子里，就开始了他们无休无止的缠绵和热爱，时至盛夏，让他们烧晕的头脑更加无法控制荷尔蒙的律动。接着就迎来了金宇硕的回归，他们在人前早已学会了收敛行为，却还是没有办法压抑住内心真正的渴求，于是回到这间公寓更是胡天乱搞。

再后来也不过是维持着现状，现在也是如此。

不去思考的时候李镇赫还可以假装天下太平，可一旦带上理智就会觉得委屈和疲惫。那粒被他珍爱且每日浇灌的种子实在生长得太慢，到如今也不过是将将冒出嫩芽，他多想在冲动之下让其揠苗助长，就算生出扭曲古怪的模样也没有关系。

他告诉自己，到他耐心耗尽之后，他会那么去做的。

脑子里已知和未知的事情开始混乱交织，渐渐地，让他的性欲完全凝固下来，他猛地松开了紧搂住金宇硕的双手。明明嘴边还挂着纠缠不断的情丝，语气里却像个禁欲者，他说：“如果不想让屁股变肿的话，就赶快起来吧。”

金宇硕脸色都没变一下，迅速从他身上爬起来，坐在一边笑盈盈地整理着衣服。他从来不会问李镇赫为什么就这样开始了，又为什么会突然宣布结束，似乎一切都在他的掌握当中。

这样敏锐聪明的金宇硕让人欲罢不能又惶恐不安，他太收放自如了，上一秒还是媚骨天成的骚货，下一秒又成了不可亵玩的高枝。哪怕李镇赫自认还有几分底气，也被这种无常的变化搅得心乱如麻。

除非有一天金宇硕自己开口，否则没人能知道他心里究竟谁最重要。

拒绝完对方之后，李镇赫又觉得有几分不甘心，他狠狠地咬了下金宇硕的嘴唇。

金宇硕吃疼地捂住嘴巴，埋怨道：“又想做了？那可不行，你可没有反悔的余地。”

李镇赫绞着手指瞪他，“不反悔，不做爱，就是吻吻你。”

说是在亲吻，其实也是某种确认方式。嘴唇到心脏的距离几寸而已，最近也最可靠。它是最快知晓答案的地方亦是最难知晓答案的地方，李镇赫希望能在这里听到他想要到的回复，尤其是时间一久，就更迫切起来。

吻到金宇硕开始用力反抗，这项确认工作才以失败而告终。

李镇赫喘息不止地望着窗外的行人，有一瞬间他想捉住金宇硕的手立刻逃离现实中的所有。和对方去旅游一场也不错，尽管他知道旅行途中最重要的是身边的人而不是风景，可还是很想要离开首尔。

更何况，金宇硕从来没有向他提起过消失的那段时间里去做了什么，去了哪里、旅行身边的朋友是谁……他都一无所知，这让他觉得很不公平，也充满了嫉妒。

窗外压抑的人群让李镇赫无法平复呼吸，他丢下思考对着金宇硕说：“我们能一起旅游吗？想和你去海边……”

只可惜话还没说完就被金宇硕打断了，对方露出无奈的笑，“呀李镇赫，现在是想这个的时候吗？”

李镇赫愣了愣，才想起来不久之前金宇硕也这样讽刺过他。

其实一开始确定参加选秀的人员时在公司里是未公开的，李镇赫甚至以为经纪人只通知了自己一个人。一直很照顾他们的哥说：“机会难得，成功就要去试试看，不过这个事情要先对别人保密。”

李镇赫那时半是慌乱半是欣喜，这是个千载难逢的机会，可前路莫测，没人能知道其中的好坏。他当时太过紧张，并没有把这件事告诉任何人，任由恶劣的猜想和预估折磨自己的心。哪怕偶尔还会和金宇硕同床共枕也没有透露半分，他想，如果等他完全明白自己的心再对金宇硕解释也不算晚，不管对方是想等待还是乐意和他并肩同行，他都会尊重最后的答案。

可在最终确定出演人员的会议上见到金宇硕的时候，完全打乱了他的计划。

要是没有别人在场的话，他为金宇硕的演技起立鼓掌。这个人比他还会伪装，看见他坐在身边的时候连表情都没有一丝动摇。明明今天早上他们才从同一张床上起来，分开的时候还难舍难分地吻了吻彼此的嘴角……

无端的委屈从阴暗的角落里蜂拥而出淹没了李镇赫的全部热爱，那一瞬间他只以为金宇硕早已经心灰意冷，正迫切地渴望脱离他们所有人。

他收敛住心中的烦闷，耐心地听着高层的安排和祝愿，就连会后跟着金宇硕去练习室里商谈初评价舞台的时候也还是后知后觉。

“你觉得选哪首歌会比较好？”

为什么不提前和我说一句？

“歌曲要耳熟能详的，好像效果会好一点。”

是早就想好要离开了吗？

“省准啊，你觉得呢？”金宇硕认真地在iPad上翻阅着歌单，然后抬头瞥了他一眼。

那我算什么？

李镇赫避开对方真挚的眼神，将对方递过来的平板扔在一边猛地将身体压了过去。

金宇硕被他性暗示的举动吓了一跳，紧张地说：“你要在这里做？”

就是要在这里做，他心想，要在人来人往的对方干你，要让你的淫行人尽皆知，要让每个人都知道你是我的，你永远也无法逃开我的追逐。

之后的记忆便开始模糊起来，窗户紧闭、被反锁上的练习室刹那间变成了封闭安全的空间，堵住了他们掺杂着怨恨和肉欲的全部情绪。他只记得自己凶猛异常，像头嗜血的怪物，目光所及之处充斥着猩红的诡异感，他根本无暇欣赏金宇硕精致的肉体就直接扒掉了对方的裤子开始挑逗起来。

金宇硕被他压在干净宽大的镜面上，连小而挺立的乳头都被挤压到变形，在他钳制之下对方只能堪堪扭动白嫩的屁股一巴掌用力击打下去就会带着粉色波浪似的晃动。

而他至今也想不起来，金宇硕怎么会顺应他粗鲁的侵犯张开双腿呻吟哭泣。也许是被他的情欲催发了荒诞的想象力，刺激的画面影响着不得违抗的本能。

李镇赫身下被金宇硕湿热的躯壳紧紧咬住，思绪早已分不清东南西北，满脑子都只想着如何才能干坏镜前的妖精，彻底地毁掉他再毁掉自己。他那时大概真的是被古怪的心情折磨疯了，甚至觉得就这样被别人发现了也无所谓——

金宇硕想要逃开他的深情眷恋，那他不妨直接拖着对方入阿鼻地狱。

而金宇硕也已经弥足深陷，身体扭动出骚浪的弧度，让他不断流水的阴茎在镜子上画下了肮脏大胆的图案，是罪恶却快乐的印记。他用白齿紧咬住的双唇也不受控制地吐出更夸张淫乱的呻吟，他哭得嗓子都变得沙哑了也没有停歇的意思，嘴里囔囔着：“好刺激，再快一点。”

隔壁练习室骤然响起的巨大声响伴随着淫乱的水声和肉体拍打声在只有他们两个人的房间里开始响起。一墙之隔，懵懂单纯的小孩儿们还在刻苦练习着，而作为前辈的他们却在此处放浪偷欢。

唯一的共同点是，他们统统都流下了滚烫的汗水，甚至，金宇硕和李镇赫的体会更热更加强烈。

快感和背德感堆积到临界点的时候，一直维持着后入式的李镇赫情不自禁地咬上了金宇硕的后劲。

金宇硕喊疼的叫声也都是软而勾人。

他的嘴唇停留在对方的颈部，抬眸从镜子中与金宇硕对视，然后用阴茎往能湿能吸的那处大力顶了顶，说：“我爱你。”

“哈……”金宇硕吃力地抬起脑袋，额前的发丝和鬓角被汗水粘粘在红晕上，他撇着嘴角笑了笑，伸出手掌按在满是黏液的镜子上，恰好中断了与李镇赫的对视。

李镇赫无法再从镜中窥探到金宇硕的表情，心中的苦闷更是成倍袭来。嫉妒不安与自我感动扭曲了他善良的内心，他甚至在想如果今天出现在这里的人不是自己，金宇硕是否还会沉溺其中勾引别人。

嫉恨的助力让他们攀上了迄今为止也难以忘记的高潮，他的精液一股一股地射进金宇硕的体内，而对方双腿抽搐着，堪堪倚靠在他的怀里才能够站立起来。

高潮过后他把金宇硕柔软的每一处都揉出了红印，恨不能把对方揉进自己的血肉之中。他嘴里带着醋意，嘲讽道：“是不是任何一个能够陪在你身边的人，稍微主动一点你都和他做？”

金宇硕还没缓过劲来，靠在镜面上，斜了他一眼，“李镇赫，现在是想这个的时候吗？”

“休息十分钟，我们开始讨论正事吧。”

双颊像被各扇了一巴掌似的火辣辣地疼，李镇赫连嘴唇都开始发抖，“你真自私。”

李镇赫的心绪被金宇硕牵扯得太紧，从今天一碰面就已经自乱了阵脚。他太过忘我陶醉，眼里只有金宇硕一人，因此只会单方面地埋怨着金宇硕的知情不报和无情逃离，他把自己定位在一个受害者的位置上，却完全忘记自己也已经把一切都隐藏起来了。如果今天出现在会议上的人不是金宇硕，那受害者的身份就会发生转变。

金宇硕伸出手挡住紧皱的眉头，他笑出了声，“你也不差啊。”

要论心狠，他们谁也不输彼此。

当然，也只有李镇赫现在再回想起来才能尝出其中酸涩。

他还在枯败的花园里，认真等待一朵玫瑰的绽放。


	8. 08

08

总之后来的事情众人皆知，他们为了参加选秀节目而展开准备，重新回到了练习生的身份。如果能一起出道，那当然是最好的结局，如果不能的话也没关系，搅弄一潭死水总归不会是一个坏的选择。至于他们的关系，若是有人问起来，只说是同事就好，反正无人猜得透他们暗流下的羁绊。

只是李镇赫早就发现，过去那些因为金宇硕所做的自以为明智的、经过深思熟虑的决定，放到现在回看都是会令他窒息和后悔的错误体验。当时的痛快逐渐随着时间而氧化，变成了耐心蛰伏在他身边的定时炸弹，会在他放松警惕的时候突然爆炸，摧毁掉一切快乐。

行为是错误的。

言语是错误的。

最后连热诚的告白都是错误的。

李镇赫在金宇硕身边尝尽了溃败的苦果，年岁与阅历的增长令他那一点点的期许和不甘心都慢慢变淡了。但坏就坏在，他始终没办法在金宇硕面前隐藏住内心的情绪，一颗真心已经完全赤裸的交付给了对方，其余的一切也跟着无所遁形起来。

李镇赫越想越是痛苦，越苦就越是想要逃离，他发现，成年后好像比小时候更怕吃苦受难，因为不能随随便便哭，也不能随随便便就放弃。不知不觉间，生气的、苦恼的、委屈的模样全都写在了自己的脸上，金宇硕本就生性敏锐，自然也察觉到了他态度上的急转直下。

就在离去坡州上班还剩一天的时间里，李镇赫不出所料地心情不佳起来，他闷在房间里打着电脑游戏，开始对金宇硕长时间的不理不睬。

金宇硕本人倒是对这样的情况没什么意见，他一直就很喜欢独处，虽然性格并没有外人想象中那样尖锐冷漠，但也做不到热心肠地舔着脸问李镇赫一句“你又在因为什么而感到难过”。不过他还是保持着温和的态度，像夏日午后曝晒过的泉水，泛着凉意但绝不刺骨。

这让李镇赫的举动显得格外幼稚，他像个为了莫名其妙的小事而闹脾气的小男孩儿，对方入骨甜美的温柔全都被他挡在门外置之不理。以至于渴了不喝同一瓶水，下雨了不打同一把伞，为了排名紧张到胃部发酸也不看对方一眼。

一直为他们化妆的Cody也察觉到了他们之间古怪的氛围，还好奇地问他们是不是吵架了，两个人倒是异口同声答得整齐：“没有。”……就这样拖着拖着就到了录制放送的时间。

他们到达录影棚的时候已经聚集了好些练习生，一进场就有人把目光聚焦在他们身上。李镇赫愣了愣，下意识地握住了金宇硕的手。

金宇硕被他突如其来的举动弄得怔住了，转而又用好笑的眼神打量他，他也对自己条件反射下的动作感到诧异——并不是惧怕他人的目光，实际上已经对这次放送胸有成竹了。但有一瞬间他意识到了，世间万物、爱或不爱，他能对自己的真心和双眼瞒天过海，却无法掩盖住身体的本能。

他确实很想像现在这样，牵着金宇硕的手走下去，永远走下去。

他由衷地希望，他们的灵魂是共生的，只是分离在两具不同的躯壳里，任何事情都不可将他们分割。

不可分割。

在本能的催化下先前的委屈烦闷都变成了小题大做，李镇赫想，人生海海，若是连一点困苦都熬不过去，怎么能并肩携手。

虽然真正的排名还没有公布，可所有人都对自己的位置有所预感了，有调皮的小孩子跑来询问金宇硕，像模像样的，把空水瓶举在他们面前，“请问：TOPMEDIA金宇硕练习生，今天是你和TOPMEDIA李镇赫练习生争一位，你有信心赢过他吗？”

李镇赫“啊啊啊”地大喊大叫假装嘻嘻哈哈的要冲上去打这些孩子，眼神却时不时地飘向金宇硕，他心里竟不自觉地开始期盼起对方的答案。

金宇硕没有笑反而若有所思起来，他在众人的欢笑声中发出轻柔的声响，平静地说：“如果是镇赫的话，我想要赢，既然走到了这一步，想要赢过他。”

他回答得太过认真，让所有人皆是一愣。没人想到他会这样如此直接说出自己的说法，李镇赫也在意料之外。反应过来的人又坏笑着继续逗他，因为他偶尔抛出来的直球实在是可爱至极，比普通成年人都要可爱，“真心的？”

金宇硕把目光转向李镇赫，挑起嘴角，“真心的，想赢他。”

周围又是一群人再倒吸凉气，十几岁的小孩儿对于佼佼者的竞争故事永远都乐此不疲。更何况金宇硕之前也不是没有遇到过这样的问题，每次都像打太极一样，谦逊地推让，谨慎地判断外人的反应，但这一次他却坦率地承认了想要赢。

大家对他的态度众说纷纭，大致分为两种——

也许因为这一次的对手是李镇赫，所以昂扬了斗志。似乎在他心里只把李镇赫当成了自己的竞争对手，只有和这个人比较的时候才能激发起胜负欲。

又或许因为对手是李镇赫，所以不需要伪装自己的野心，因为那里是最安全的地方，即使露出锋芒也没有任何关系。有人在爱他，他知道的，而他在用另一种方式回馈对方。

不管是哪一种态度都是金宇硕对于李镇赫的一种肯定。而当事人也因为这种隐晦的认可而兴奋和高兴。

李镇赫还没从这种喜悦的冲击中回过神来，在这样嘈杂闷热的环境之下他仍旧可以听见自己砰砰作响的心脏，身体机能的反应完全超过了他预期的想象，多巴胺激素大量的分泌，像是在古柯碱的作用下捣乱的身体的节拍连五脏六腑都耐不住沉寂开始沸腾欢呼，激烈的情绪让他感觉到了爱的幸福。

他恨不得立刻虔诚地跪拜无处不在的上帝，高声呐喊——

他愿意为爱情永久狂热。

李镇赫双手颤抖，这一年行至一半他已经体会到了过去曾没有的无数次成功。他趁着人群的目标转移间隙把金宇硕拽到无人的角落里，捧起对方的脸在对方的嘴唇上落下一吻。

金宇硕露出惊慌的表情，但没有推拒他的动作，这受惊的小猫有气无力地问他：“又怎么了？”

他抖着声音说：“你刚刚吓到他们了，我知道你没有在开玩笑。认可我这个对手了？不是说只和自己作斗争吗？”

漂亮的男人撇了撇嘴角，“我很善变。喜欢我刚才的答案吗？”

“喜欢。”李镇赫把金宇硕用力地搂在怀中，一直重复，“喜欢，好喜欢……”

好喜欢你，喜欢到浑身发疼，喜欢到心中产生恐惧，喜欢到想要彻底斩断一切和你分离。

前几日的矛盾早在无形中化解，整场放送李镇赫都不愿松开金宇硕的手，并且他感受到了，金宇硕同样也在依靠着他。

结局就如大多数人预想的那样，他们手牵手站上了让人艳羡的高台，那一瞬间仿佛整个世界都触手可得，美梦成真，俨然为人生划下了圆满的句点。

金宇硕笑得像只喝到了温热的甜牛奶餍足的布偶猫，那是在李镇赫记忆中才会出现的样子。

而李镇赫已经消亡在十代的自信和荣耀也在那刻失而复得了。

那一天他们是真的快乐的。

李镇赫说：“既然他想赢，那我也想试试看。”

他永远感恩，那是他短暂人生中最甜美的一天，没有孰是孰非，没有流言蜚语，没有性，没有爱，没有消魂蚀骨的快感，只有他和他的男孩站在宇宙的正中央，等待万人的鲜花和掌声。他们望着彼此，拥抱彼此，祝福彼此。

从此，两个独立的人格纠缠不清、难舍难分。李镇赫的愿望达成，他将永远感恩。

录制结束之后金宇硕把他带到无人的储藏间，屋里黑得要命，他们只顾着紧紧拥抱住对方没有空余的精力去寻找光源，从始至终他们都看不清对方脸上的表情。

金宇硕挠了挠他的掌心，“你说句话吧。”

他努力平复住无端汹涌的呼吸，“……该说什么？”

话音刚落，对方便寻到声响的来源，开始了热烈的亲吻、乱无章法的抚摸。

金宇硕难得的兴奋和主动让李镇赫无法不动容，他身体的每一处都在为了金宇硕而沸腾发烫，他就是盛夏里最灼热的太阳，用尽余力只为了换得园中玫瑰的一日绽放。缓慢成长的种子也许会死在今天，但他期待太久了，抛弃所有，他只想看一次金宇硕埋在他心里的那朵花。

黑暗中放大了他们对性爱的渴望，没有了对肉体的观感体验，增加了肌肤之亲的乐趣，仅仅来源于性快感中的欲念变得更为强烈。他们碰撞着，拥抱着，就好像这次做爱就是最后一次，而它会一直延续到死亡上。

门外还有练习生互相安慰和嬉戏打闹的声响，外界的打扰带来了难以言喻的刺激感，李镇赫用力捂住金宇硕发出喘息的嘴唇，就如同双双溺水的呼救者，需要在欲海中互相拉扯紧紧相依才能存活下去。

身体的高潮引发了精神的共鸣，李镇赫在射出精液后陷入了无助的空虚当中，金宇硕是否爱他如他一般疯狂？他切身地体验到了一种脱离肉身且更为高级的灵魂之爱，但这种爱所带来的快感伴随着巨大的心灵痛苦——爱一个人，爱得越是深入，内心的惶恐就会加剧十倍。而这就是眼下李镇赫的状态：他爱着金宇硕却恨不得立马逃离对方、逃离这种悲情痴迷的形态。

他开始寻找自己和金宇硕之间的安全距离，为了救赎自己也为了金宇硕好。

我们真的相爱了吗？他什么时候才会说爱我？到底该把这个人放在什么位置才能够不影响彼此的正常生活？这些困惑给他们之间带来了新一轮的疏离与沉默。

就好像高潮过后注定就是低谷，无人可以避免这种索然无味。

好在工作是真的很忙，李镇赫的精力逐渐集中在别的事情上。他身边总是围着一波接一波的人潮，大多数是带着好意到来的，更甚者会带着爱意悄悄靠近他。他沉浸在这种繁忙当中，也享受着这种繁忙之下人群的簇拥，这让他感觉很美妙很好，好到让金宇硕的存在变得渺小，好到他以为自己真的可以放弃金宇硕了。

所以他在新一轮的竞演结束之后赶忙联系了他们的经纪人。一开始只在电话这头说了一堆有的没的，到后来连经纪人都听不下去了让他有话直说，他才含含糊糊地说“宇硕和我总这样住着，好像不太方便，万一有天大家分开了呢？”——中心思想就是金宇硕在他家住得太久了，如果能给他安排新的宿舍会不会好一点。

金宇硕知道这个消息的时候，正和李镇赫坐在烤肉店里吃饭，和久别重逢那次一样，他无聊地玩着烟盒里的最后一支烟，便听李镇赫说道：“经纪人哥的女朋友回老家了，你如果想搬回去的话也可以。”

李镇赫用的是虚拟语气，金宇硕却听明白了，他让李镇赫摊开掌心把未点燃的烟递过去，金宇硕也不管对方有没有接下只顾着低下头吃了几口肉，才嘟嘟囔囔地说：“是要赶我走的意思吗？”

“也对，本来就是你家，你高兴就好。”

金宇硕抬起头，眼里满是水汽。


	9. 正文完结章

09

李镇赫不知道金宇硕眼泪的意义，但也实实在在的因为自己的决定后悔了。他想，明明有很多办法来解决他们当下的问题，不一定是要逼着金宇硕在这种情况下离开自己。

真的有因为快刀斩乱麻而感到开心吗？

他苦笑，自己能忍住眼泪就已经很不容易了。

他还是预想着他们可以在成人间简单地交谈中愉快地结束掉这顿晚餐，回到家后还会做爱，享受最后的温暖，尽情狂欢。情人们分别的时候，不是都会把最后的夜晚完全交付给对方吗？

可他和金宇硕的情绪看起来都不太高涨，他以为金宇硕会高兴的，甚至很很想问面前这个冷着脸的男人：“恭喜你重获自由了，还有什么是你不满意的吗？”但到最后他什么也没有说出口，他们始终沉默着，回到家后在床上拥抱着彼此，妄图共同进入梦乡。

金宇硕失眠了，他是知道的，但他不想再去理会了。

他很困，很想一觉不醒，他渴望迷失在没有金宇硕的梦境里。

李镇赫这一觉睡得很安稳，醒来的时候身边已经是空空荡荡。当他冲出房门看见金宇硕斜靠在沙发上时，提着的心才慢慢放下来，他苦笑起来，潇洒自在强撑了一晚上，好像暂时还是不能习惯没有金宇硕的身影。

金宇硕听见动静后便已经把目光转了过来，“醒了吗？”

李镇赫不明所以地“嗯”了一声。

金宇硕慢慢站起来，撑了撑一直蜷缩着的双腿，“那我开始收拾行李了，东西不多，应该今天就能搬出去。”

李镇赫张了张嘴，等金宇硕已经走进卧房才反应过来说了句“要帮忙吗”。

对方摇摇头，拒绝了他的好意。

李镇赫恍恍惚惚地跌坐在还残留着金宇硕温度的沙发上，好像身份突然调转，他又会变回了那个茫然无措的追梦人，而金宇硕仍然不会向他透露自己的情绪。

他会走在李镇赫的前面，永远都在不可及的正前方。

听着卧室里响起的动静，他想到了第一次把金宇硕带到这里的场景，那会儿他像个未经人事的少年人，仓皇失措地逃避对方的视线又小心翼翼地试探对方的底线。可现在，金宇硕又要再一次离开了，可他的感情始终没有得到一个满意的答复，火热浪漫的回忆统统像黄粱一梦，美好却不真实。

这就是我和金宇硕最后的结局吗？他忍不住问自己，那漫长深情的爱意好不容易有了希望又要在无声无息间全部销毁？金宇硕的笑，金宇硕手中的烟，金宇硕的痛苦和挣扎，无数次的亲密接触，吻和高潮……所有东西都变成了黑白默片在李镇赫脑海里反复播放。

爱人分明还没有离开，他已经开始祭奠这段即将死亡的感情。

这样一对比，他还没有二十岁的自己勇敢。

他忍着想要哭泣的心情慢慢走到卧室门前，他心里最柔软的人正背对着他，弓着背整理着手中的衣服。金宇硕瘦的要命，展翅飞舞的蝴蝶骨把宽大的衣服撑出了独孤的弧度，他看起来可怜、柔弱还有几分……不舍。

李镇赫感到意外，金宇硕居然在不舍、在留恋这个地方。

接着他便做了一个比之以往更要愚蠢和幼稚的决定，猛地推开房门走到金宇硕面前，也不管对方有没有被他的行为吓到，直接说道：“说你喜欢我，告诉我你爱我，你不是不想走吗，说了就不赶你走了。”

金宇硕攥紧了手中的衣服，抬起头来只是看他。

久久等不来对方的答复他开始焦急起来，语气里也带着几分哭腔，“说啊，宇硕啊，别折磨我了。”

金宇硕把头转向一边，从李镇赫的角度能看见明明变红的鼻尖，他委屈起来，“就这样说出来不就没有意义了嘛。”

“那什么时候才会有意义呢？”

金宇硕不语，李镇镇赫赫身上的气势并未收敛，如果金宇硕不说出心里话他就会一直这样不依不饶下去。双方始终僵持着，为了等待一个压抑已久的结果，最后是金宇硕先开了口，他清清嗓子语调平稳地说：“镇赫啊，让我带你回家吧。”

“什么？”

莫名其妙的对话并没有让李镇赫紧张的情绪得到舒缓。

金宇硕笑了起来，就像那天他们站在高台之上一样，笑得开怀，“就当是去旅游吧，不是一直都想去旅游吗，上次和津宇出去还是一副吃醋的样子。”

-

从首尔出发的路已经过了一半，李镇赫才在满是散客的大巴上猛地醒了过来。额头早就睡出了一片红印，他揉着脑门儿看了看靠在自己身上的金宇硕，有些分不清是梦还是现实。

缓了好一会儿他才意识到现在是在做什么，不是在参加选秀节目，也不是在录制过去那样的团综，是他和金宇硕两个人单独的旅行，从答应下金宇硕到现在也不过才过了三四个小时。

他们的目的地是大田广域市，金宇硕的老家，这里的夏天总是在下雨，李镇赫在以前就一个人悄悄来过好几次了。

事实上，他对这趟旅行并没有任何的期待，因为无法确定这会是最后的终点还是两人之间崭新的起点。

仔细想来，他和金宇硕，算是一种奇妙的关系，他们在练习生时代就相识了，在同一个组合出道，表露过心意也有过暧昧不清，青涩的感情还随着金宇硕的离开消亡过，后来因为机缘巧合又同居了并且发生了性关系，现在正一起迎接全新的挑战。但李镇赫已经发现，这种关系无法一帆风顺地发展下去，他们停驻在某片沼泽地里，若是靠近彼此，可以同死却无法共生。

李镇赫叹了口气，他偏头去看身边仍旧熟睡着的金宇硕，心中只希望这一秒能变成万年。看着看着便忍不住伸出手指去抚摸对方的眉间、眼睛、鼻梁，向下滑动停在唇边时被金宇硕猛地咬了一口。

金宇硕咬得太过用力，他怎么也抽不回手指，只好左右张望低声求饶：“我错了。”

男人舔了舔他的手指，才笑了笑，说：“趁我睡着做了什么？”

他左右为难答不上来，要赶走对方的是自己，依依不舍的也是自己。

“快要到了，今天难得没有下雨。”金宇硕往窗外看了看，故意说话缓解了气氛。

下车后李镇赫一直提着背包默不作声地跟在金宇硕身后，刚上的士车的时候他还没有在意窗外的环境变化，过了一会儿才发现目的地和自己熟悉的小区不太一样，“你们搬家了？”

“嗯。”金宇硕斜了他一眼，“是我搬出去了。”

“为什么？”李镇赫表现得不太高兴，他那个时候来找过金宇硕好几次，却没有一个人告诉他金宇硕已经不和父母住在一起了。思来想去也只会是金宇硕和父母早就打过了招呼，不要向他透露自己的行踪。

“想独处，生病了，不想和任何人联系，想看看自己自生自灭会变成什么样。”金宇硕表述的十分冷静，仿佛站在了旁观者的角度。

他们脚步不停，一边讨论着那些无人问津的过去，一边沿着楼梯往上攀爬，金宇硕说：“我故意选了没带电梯的老房子，我住在顶楼，反正也不算高，只是八楼而已。那时候每天在这里走上走下心情也会好很多。”

李镇赫险些绷不住的怒意在这一刻又消失殆尽了，他停下双脚伸出手碰了碰金宇硕的发丝，“别担心，你现在变得很好。”

“是吗？”金宇硕低下头按下密码锁，“我家有点乱，你也知道的，比起你来说我不太会收拾房间。”

“没关系。”

金宇硕弯下身给他递上一双卡通拖鞋，“你先去坐着吧，客厅里的零食都可以吃，应该还没有过期。我先去收拾一下卧室。”

房子不大，一室一厅，半开放式厨房，在客厅和餐桌之间隔着空无一物的酒柜。

金宇硕注意到他的目光，解释道：“一个人住的时候不喝酒了，之前这样都是放着相片，去首尔的时候全都收起来了。”

李镇赫张张嘴想问都放了谁的照片，却被金宇硕打断了，“好了，你随意看看吧，我去打扫了。”

他百般聊赖地逛了一圈，几乎找不到金宇硕在这里生活过的痕迹，只能够抱着沙发上的玩偶坐在角落里发呆。

卧室里似乎脏得过分，金宇硕每次端着水盆匆忙地走出走近的时候都会先把房门关上，像藏着秘密似的。他说想要帮忙却被对方直接拒绝了，理由是：“怎么能让来家里的客人来打扫卫生呢。”

在金宇硕第五次离开房间的时候终于忘记了要带上房门，原本快要睡着的李镇赫不经意地往里面一瞥，只是一眼就恢复了精神。

没有人会忘记自己的模样，尤其最光鲜靓丽人人追崇的模样。

李镇赫三步并两步走进金宇硕的房间，床尾的墙上还残留着图钉按过的印子，有一张海报在匆忙中还没来得及撕下，上面写着UP10TION- WEI。散落在地上的手幅和小卡乱七八糟的堆在一起，离得太远看不清上面的人像，但知道那里都写着相同的名字。

他忍不住开始想象，嘴角也跟着上扬，就好像那些画面正在他眼前重新上演——小心翼翼地抱着新买的周边从一楼慢慢爬到八楼的金宇硕；不愿意和他再联系，从不看他kkt消息却会在夜里看着他的海报入眠的金宇硕；从来不说喜欢但在卧室里藏着许多“李省准”的金宇硕……每一个都让人心疼又欢喜。

有点好笑，有点感动。

他恍惚间像是听见了金宇硕单薄温柔的声音在耳边回荡，那个脆弱的男人一遍一遍呼喊着自己的名字。

WEI啊WEI，

省准呐省准。

李镇赫的心脏又开始不听使唤，一下一下涨得发酸，就要马上撞击出心房了，他赤裸无畏的真心即将朝着金宇硕的方向驶去。

“你！你怎么先跑进来了！”金宇硕的声音在颤抖，李镇赫不用看他也知道他白净的脸红了起来，表情应该也是局促慌张的。

李镇赫弯下腰捡起一张属于自己的应援手幅，热切地与金宇硕对视，“来的时候是做好要确认一些事情的准备的，现在看来已经不需要了。”

忘记是从二十岁还是十几岁的时候开始了，李镇赫所理解的“有关于一个人的爱恋”，就一直是在等待。他从来没想过原来爱一个人真的可以一声不吭，什么也不说的。

李镇赫张开双臂等待金宇硕落入他的怀抱。

清洗干净的毛巾“扑通”一声掉进了放了消毒液的温水里；飞扬的灰尘在阳光下暴露出分子运动的模样；被主人慌张扯下的挤在一起的“李省准”的手幅还是维持着一尘不染的样子；李镇赫的怀里有一个缺乏安全感的孩子，嘴硬心软，但他还是爱不释手，然后他们决定要一起，一起走下去。

李镇赫高兴地想，今天难得没有下雨。

尾声，

关于金宇硕，李镇赫所不知道的三件事。

第一，金宇硕常去的那家烤肉店，是因为李镇赫喜欢才去的。

第二，李镇赫获得X组第一的时候，金宇硕越过人海去拥抱他的时候，就已经认定这个人了。虽然不太确定这些究竟是不是爱，但金宇硕真的很想和他一直走下去。

第三，在金宇硕心里，“我爱你”这三个字要留到再次重逢之前才会有意义。

他和李镇赫因情欲纠缠，不过是风流阵的一枚棋子。

全文完。

后记，

全文35140个字，送给伟信的第一个中篇，也是送给这个夏天的完整的故事。

想要写这个故事的起因很简单，我住在离北极圈很近的地方，夏天里的白昼长至二十个小时，五月刚开始追伟信的时候正好搬了新家，卧室所在的位置是真真正正的西晒，每天下午六点到晚上八点太阳落山的时候夕阳刺眼得让人受不了。我下班以后躺在床上就在想，要不就写一个又晒又热黏糊糊的故事送给金宇硕和李镇赫吧。  
《风流阵》里没有太多的剧情，都是他们之间过去、现在我所臆想的生活琐事、爱与性爱。  
金宇硕在文里的性格就是无法吐露心意的冷美人，缺乏安全感，越是爱一个人越是不愿说出口。而李镇赫呢，要比现实中更要忧郁一些，果敢也怯懦，深情且值得所有人去爱。

故事永远停在了我最喜欢的时刻。永远地。

最后，想起了侯孝贤导演在拍摄《最好的时光》时说过的一段话，现在想想倒是十分的应景：  
“生命中有许多吉光片羽，无从名之，难以归类，也不能构成什么重要意义，但它们就是在我心中萦绕不去。这些东西在那里太久了，变成像是我欠的，必须偿还。我称它们是，最好的时光。最好，不是因为最好所以我们眷念不已，而是倒过来，是因为永远失落了，我们只能用怀念去召唤它们，所以才成为最好。”

谢谢大家这段时间的陪伴。有缘再见。

退烧药，2019.07.31


End file.
